


Legacy Part II

by RaynSilverwolfe



Series: Legacy [2]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Battle, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mating Rituals, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynSilverwolfe/pseuds/RaynSilverwolfe
Summary: After the events of Legacy Part I, Layla must navigate the new role she has stepped into as a  member of the most powerful family in the Verse.  She is both a defender of the royal family and a lover to the son of the legendary Queen Jupiter and Caine Wise.  Her hunt still continues for the traitorous Lord Thran but an unforeseen complication arises that will have far reaching implications.
Relationships: Jupiter Jones & Caine Wise, Jupiter Jones/Caine Wise, Kiza Apini & Jupiter Jones, Kiza Apini & Stinger Apini, Stinger Apini & Caine Wise, Stinger Apini & Jupiter Jones
Series: Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824517
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my story following Jupiter and Caine's children though it focuses more on their son than daughter. The story isnt complete yet so bear with me. Im also having trouble withe the series linking together properly.

Chapter 1

Layla Valiante, former Commander of the 53rd regiment of Skyjackers, stood arms crossed at her new recruits and raised an eyebrow. After two hours of intense hand to hand combat training most of them were all panting hard and sweating. Even the four Lycantants in the group were looking a bit weary. She granted that many of them were young and fairly new to this kind of workout so she knew she should cut them some slack.

  
“We’ll take a break for now and work on some weaponry training,” she said, hearing a collective of heavy sighs.

  
She turned to her Lieutenant.

  
“Lieutenant Marcus you can start them up again in 10 minutes on the far training course,” she told him where he stood at her side.

  
Marcus grinned and stretched his arms. Both of them had participated the whole time with the group whether through demonstration or engaging the recruits individually and it had barely taken a toll on either of them.

  
“You heard the Commander, get a drink if you need it and meet me at the target range,” he barked.

  
They all came at attention as Layla stepped away and then broke hurriedly to get some water before continuing on. Layla made her way up a grassy slope that lead to the main entrance of the Alcazar of the High King and Queen.

  
Near the entrance a blonde man was leaning against a stone archway as she approached.

  
“Really pushing their limits,” he said casually.

  
Kallum Jones Wise, Third Primary of the House of Abrasax was dressed in military gear himself and had been watching the woman before him work his family’s newest batch of royal guards. She was relentless as always and he loved watching her body move with hard strength and extreme grace at the same time. She would always be most comfortable in that setting as a soldier and Lycantant bred for battle. She scowled and crossed her arms facing him.

  
“I’ve worked with much better,” she said with some disgust. “It’s just going to take longer to get them to where they need to be. At least we know they can all be trusted to remain loyal.”

  
He stepped closer to her.

  
“You know no one can meet the expectation that they can all be like you,” he said stepping even closer.

  
He reached his arms around her and drew her in for a slow passionate kiss. She tried to remain rigid at first, they were clearly visible to everyone but as his scent enveloped her she gave in. Leaning into his body she’d found lately that she couldn’t get enough of him. Their tryst in the gardens last night had almost been stumbled upon by the King and Queen who had decided to take a late evening stroll. He’d pushed her deep into the nearby bushes, the leaves hiding most of her bare body as they’d past. A moan stifled by his mouth. She was quite sure the King had heard them as he had steered the Queen in the opposite direction. She knew they should probably have stopped and headed inside but instead she’d pulled him deeper into the side garden and ridden him hard on the soft grass until they were panting hard from the ecstasy. The memory was adding intensity to her current kisses.  
Kal could smell her arousal growing and he thought about dragging her back inside to their room but instead he broke the contact and kissed her softly on her brow. She was supposed to be working right now and she needed to keep appearances up with the recruits.

  
“My apologies Commander,” he said now stepping away from her and taking standard pose before her.

  
Glaring darkly at him she said, “Your Majesty shouldn’t start things he’s not ready to finish.”

  
Grinning Kal saluted her and stepped away heading in the direction of the training fields, leaving her feeling very frustrated as she heard gunfire beginning at the target range. Unlike most Entitleds, Kal, like his father, often participated in the trainings and he was quickly on his way to join Marcus. It had elevated him in the respect of the Royal Guard and she smiled smugly at his shrinking form, she knew he’d easily best most of the new members.

  
Turning back to the entrance to the castle she stepped through several archways before coming to the main doors currently guarded by two large feline splices. They saluted her as they opened the doors for her and she stepped into a large stone entryway with wooden rafters and flags displaying the Queens colors and insignia. A silver wolf on a deep green background. Two hallways curved off to each side of her but she continued forward, the echo of her boots muted by the long carpet that lead beneath four more archways before ending at the throne room. She passed several more guards who saluted her as she walked on. At the closed throne room entrance she spoke to the guards at attention.

  
“Is Her Majesty still engaged?” she asked.

  
“Yes,” one of them responded after saluting her.

  
“Is Her Majesty in need of an excuse to end the meeting?” she smiled ruefully at him.

  
Breaking his hardened stance he smiled back and stepped aside, “I believe Her Majesty just might be in need.”

  
Layla entered the throne room her pose straight, her wings closely pressed to her back and her footsteps even. Queen Jupiter was seated on her throne as she tried to interrupt an older man, regally dressed and attended by several staff members whose arms were overflowing with flowers and delicate gifts. The opening of the throne room door caused him to finally stop speaking and turn towards Layla.

  
Jupiter’s eyes lit up, “Ah Commander is it time for our meeting?” she asked knowing Layla had come to rescue her.

  
Layla proceeded through the small crowd and came to stand directly beside the Entitled Lord who had been having an audience with the Queen. He frowned at her as she bowed at the dais to Jupiter.

  
“Yes Your Majesty I have some important matters to discuss with you,” Layla said standing at attention.

  
“Then Lord Falon I’m sorry to have to end our meeting here. I believe I made my feelings on the subject quite clear but if you’d like to continue the discussion with my husband I’m sure he can express himself more forcefully,” she said as she rose from her throne and began to descend.

  
“Um..no Your Majesty that won’t be necessary,” he stuttered bowing over Jupiter’s hand and turning with his retinue to exit the throne room as Jupiter walked past Layla and she turned to step in behind her.

  
Layla turned a last look towards the Lord who was leaving looking back at the Queen and she smiled wide, barring her fangs. Lord Falon hurried his pace.  
The two woman entered an office off the throne room and Jupiter began to laugh. Caine was seated at his desk but rose as his Queen and her escort entered.

  
“Has he finally left?” Caine asked almost growling as he scowled.

  
“Yes,” Jupiter continued to chuckle as she turned to grasp Layla’s hand and gave it a heartfelt squeeze, “Thanks to our Commander here.”

  
Layla saluted Caine.

  
“Jupiter I don’t know how much more of this I can take,” he said resignedly leaning against the desk with both arms.

  
Jupiter came to stand behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Well unfortunately when you have a very beautiful and very eligible daughter who stands to inherit a massive legacy this is to be expected.”

  
Caine groaned, “Can’t I just shoot them instead?”

  
“I’ll put it under consideration,” Jupiter laughed hugging him.

  
Layla had taken a seat at the table in Caine’s office and lounged reaching for a piece of fruit feeling very at ease with the Royal couple. It had taken three months for her to get to this point.

  
“Jupiter handled my interruption gracefully as always,” she said after taking a bite of a crisp honey apple. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about Lord Falon anymore at least.”

  
Caine looked at her comfortably eating , her legs outstretched and crossed, her body lithe and firm even when relaxed. Her hair had grown longer over the months and instead of cutting the locks back to her old military style she’d taken to braiding the deep black and purple locks before wrapping them into two buns on her head as had become her habit. Plus Kal had told her he loved running his fingers through her lengthening hair. Their relationship had become a hot topic across the Verse once Jupiter had made an official statement. However a sanctioned wedding would make their union a legal one and Jupiter wanted to plan one as soon as possible. Layla had objected stating it would be better to deal with the still missing Lord Thran before they could enjoy some security.

  
“How are the new recruits taking to your training?” Caine asked her, having observed some of her drills earlier.

  
“They’re still green but I’ll whip them into shape,” she said with determination.

  
Caine smiled, her addition to his officers had been a boon. He couldn’t have asked for a better commander than her.

  
“And has there be any new intel on Lord Thran?”

  
“Argus has gathered some good information of whose working with him. The third group of Lycantants he was training were never sold to the Legion which leads us to believe they’re working directly under him. It’s a troubling situation but we’re taking it in stride. Kiran was able to determine precise locations that he was at when Rush was in communication with him so we're wheedling down where he may be hiding out now.”

  
Caine nodded and Layla rose, bowing to them before taking her leave. She made her way to the room she had been given when she first came to the Alcazar. She used it more as an office space since she spent her nights in Kal’s rooms that had become theirs once their relationship had been established.  
She spent some time looking over some new sheaves that Argus had left for her but she felt distracted. She was thinking about Kal and wanting very badly to spend some time in his arms. Her neck had been feeling tense the last few days and she took it to be a sign of her hard work with her recruits. It didn’t occur to her till the next morning that it meant something much different.


	2. Chapter 2

Layla awoke the next morning wrapped in Kal’s arms and she felt her arousal growing despite the long night of lovemaking they’d had. But this arousal was something different and as she eased out of his embrace quietly she made her way to the elegant bath chamber. She stumbled to the bathroom, soft lights illuminated the coral and gold sinks and granite floor. Her hair was damp and clinging to her shoulders as she raised a distraught face to the celling tall mirrors to get a good look at herself. Her pupils were heavily dilated, engulfing her normally deep purple iris till they looked almost black. A flush had begun to spread across the delicate line of her neck and across her now quickening chest. She had slept in her standard legion crop top which helped to protect her beasts made of flexible soft armor. Her nipples were becoming hard beneath the top and it suddenly felt like the material was too constricting. She gripped the edge of the sink feeling the heat of her body rising, reaching for her taunt abdomen and spreading lower. Her breathing became ragged as she felt an onslaught of the slowly building heat sink into her stomach and spreading lower. Her hands clenched tighter when she felt the deep throb of her pussy, a heavy slickness seeping between her quickly engorging lower lips. With a deep moan she quickly pushed a hand into the folds of her boy cut briefs and threw her head back as she began to massage her swollen clit. She was rapidly becoming wetter and thrust two fingers inside her aching pussy, pumping and instinctively thrusting her hips. The orgasm was quick but intense rocking her back against the sink, her wings expanding to full and quivering. She continued to stroke herself, feeling the tight constrictions of her pussy until they slowed and she withdrew her hand which was now covered with her wet sheen.

On shaky legs she stumbled her way to the large shower in the far corner of he bathroom. Turning the cold water on she stepped in unable to even undress trying desperately to cool the heat of her skin. Between the chill of the water and her brief stroking session she felt her pulse begin to slow and steady. She leaned her head against the shower glass and cursed her stupidity. It had been two years now since her last inoculation and her heat had begun again. There was no way to stop it now, it had to run its course. Her body was fertile and her animal instincts were building. She wanted, she needed her mate. Shaking her head into the cold water she tried to think clearly. Now was the worst possible time for this to be happening.

Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open and Kal’s scent hit her like a brick wall. Her eyes gleamed silver and her fangs became barred. She could hear him undressing as he came to the shower to open the door. The frigid water pouring down and Layla still dressed in her undergarments caused him to step back for a moment.

“What’s wrong,” he asked reaching in to touch her shoulder.

“Nothing,” she said between clenched teeth using all her willpower to keep her back to him.

His hand was like fire on here already enflamed skin. Turning off the water she quickly pushed past him even as he reached out to grip her arm. She extracted herself from his hand with some force and grabbed a towel, exiting the bathroom. As she passed him he could smell her highly aroused state and something different, a musky undertone mingled with her usual spicy essence.

“Layla,” he began but she ignored him and left the bathroom.

He followed her out confused by her suddenly rejection of his touch. She was dressing quickly, strapping on her mauler, her hair still wet. She was avoiding any eye contact with him as she made for the balcony instead of the bedroom door and than she took flight and was gone. As he stood there still naked he wasn’t sure what to do at the sudden change in her demeanor.

Layla pushed herself hard into the wind currents surrounding the castle, hoping the cool air would ease the burn in her body. When that seemed to have no effect she pumped her wings upward to the higher elevations praying that Kal wouldn’t come looking for her right now. The upper air was cooler and she passed a few skyjackers who saluted her but she paid them little notice but a nod. She started practicing moves that she had used often in battle, imagining enemies in her path, working herself into a sweat. Physical exertion was the only thing she could try to use to get the building tension out of her body.

After almost an hour she felt a little calmer though she knew it wouldn’t last. Descending back down she skirted the gardens and headed for the valley below and the thick wooded area. Retracting her wings she entered the deep calm of the forest and settled at the base of a large tree trying to think. Her arousal was growing again and seeing no one in sight she unbuttoned the top of her pants and dove her hand against her enflamed pussy rubbing hard until her body convulsed from her climax and she was able to relax for a moment. Her hand was dripping even though she had kept it over her undergarments.

Five days she thought. The first two would be the worst. Kal’s face had been so hurt by her actions and she thumped her head against the tree at her back a few times hating what her actions were causing him to feel. Sera would have told her to talk to him about it but she couldn’t trust her body not to betray her in close proximity to him right now. This couldn’t be worse timing with all the work that had to be done. She’d just have to throw herself into it and avoid Kal as much as possible. That thought hurt her heart badly. She’d explain it all once the danger was passed and make it up to him with everything she had. She couldn’t afford to become pregnant now no matter how much her body was screaming for it.

Rezipping her pants she wiped her hand along the grass before standing and taking to the air again. She’d start the recruits early and work them hard. She could focus on that. She went at them with a vengeance that morning. Even Marcus was slightly surprised by her vehemence. They had to call the workout over when she started to push one of the Lycantants too hard and ended up dislocating his arm. As he was assisted to the medical wing, Marcus dismissed the rest of the staring group before coming to stand before his rigid Commander and pack mate. Taking a deep whiff he knew instantly what the problem was.

“Layla take yourself off and either satisfy this or seclude yourself,” he told her strongly.

It wasn’t a request, it was a command and she knew he was right. She had just proven that in this state she could be a real danger. A Lycantant female in heat was not only dangerous she was a distraction. The Legion learned that a long time ago when they first thought to put females in heat out on the battlefield because of their heightened aggression. It had been a colossal failure and resulted in unnecessary deaths.

Layla saluted him and stormed away. She was at a loss as to what to do. So she sought out the one person she hoped could help her. Entering the castle she avoided the throne room and her own room in search of Sera who was in one of the lower levels in her private lab. She’d been working diligently on the project the Queen had entrusted her to, finding a replacement for ReGenex. Once at the room she entered quickly as she heard a small explosion within. Sera was standing at a now smoking set of test vials, a pair of goggles on her blackened face.

“Are you alright,” Layla said concerned as she stepped to the little Apis who was scowling.

“Yeah I’m fine, just the wrong combination again,” she said frustrated as she threw her goggles off and stepped back from the acrid smell. “I’m so close, I can feel it."

Layla relaxed for a moment that Sera was okay than began to pace trying to find the words to explain her sudden intrusion. Sera could see that Layla was agitated and finding a clean cloth began to wipe her face down before coming to stand before her friend.

“What’s going on?” she asked her concerned.

Layla collapsed in a nearby chair, rubbing her neck.

“I’m in heat,” she said suddenly.

“Oh dear!” Sera exclaimed taking Layla’s very warm hands in her own. “What did Kal say?”

“I haven’t told him, I’ve just been trying to keep my distance but it’s turning into the hardest thing I could do,” she said remorsely.

“You think he wouldn’t understand,” Sera asked.

“No I think he’d understand too well and decide to do something stupid,” she replied, the heat in her body was building again making her antsy. “I can’t do anything to stop it now it has to run its course which means I have to avoid him till it’s past. You know this isn’t the right time with everything we’re working on. I can’t afford being out of commission.”

“Okay so what are your options right now?” Sera asked.

“Avoiding him or placing myself in seclusion in one of the cells until it’s over” she said rubbing her head.

“Well I may be able to help you a little. I have a special tea blend that will help to calm some of your more extreme symptoms but it’s temporary,” Sera said turning to a large cabinet at a side wall.

Inside were colorful vials and containers of leafy tea combinations. She selected one and set about making a steaming cup of tea sweetened with honey and handed it to Layla. She gulped the hot liquid eagerly and noticed that as it filled her body some of her heat seemed to dissipate. Sera gave her the jar of tea leaves to take with her.

“I think you should really talk to him,” she told Layla softly.

“I will, afterward. Right now if I spend anytime with him I won’t be able to stop myself and neither will he, you know I’m right.”

“Maybe it’s not something that should be stopped?” Sera said.

Layla looked at her and part of her wanted to believe what she said but her soldierly instinct clicked in and she shook her head.

“If I’d been paying better attention I would have remembered to get my inoculation and this wouldn’t even be happening. No it’s not the right time. Thank you for the tea,” she said rising to leave.

Sera watched her leave shaking her head. She had a deep feeling that this was an inevitable situation but only the next few days would tell. Squaring her shoulders she returned to her work.

As Layla made her way to her own room she heard Kal approaching her. The tea was still seeping in her system and she found it a little easier to face him and not want to dive into his arms.

“What happened this morning,” he asked concerned as he reached out for her. She pulled back and looked down from his gaze.

“I’m fine, I just have a lot of work to do right now,” she said more curtly than she wished she had to.

His arms dropped to his side. She smelled less musky than before but he could still sense that her change in pheromones was at the root of the problem.

“Kal I just need some space for now,” she tried to sound less tense knowing from his body language that he was feeling hurt and confused. “We’ll talk later.”

She turned away from him torn between wanting him to keep his distance and wanting him to grab her at he same time. He let her leave and enter her own room dropping his head. Feeling frustrated he returned to their rooms and began pacing. He could smell her everywhere and it was making him feel like all he wanted to do was demand what was going on. But he was trying very hard to respect his mate’s need to keep distance between them. Powering up his boots he left out the balcony window and tried to find some solace surfing the wind currents.


	3. Chapter 3

Layla awoke the next morning tangled in her own bed sheets, perspiring heavily and made for the bathroom and the cold shower. She'd made her excuses to Kal about needing to work late on some sheave work the night before and he had reluctantly left her at her own door. 

  
It took two orgasm before she was able to return to her room for fresh clothes and more of Sera’s tea. She tried to think of what she could do to get through this second day and decided if she couldn’t work some of her aggression out with her recruits she’d use one of the lower training rooms. 

  
She found one unoccupied and started by working through her usual morning routine, pushing herself harder than normal. Every training room was filled with thick mats and androids to practice hand to hand combats techniques. As she engaged one of the machines she had intended to start easy but her heat was building frantically as she began to work more ferociously destroying three machines in the process.

  
She was breathing heavily, her hair coming loose around her flushed face. It was at this moment that Caine found her. Kal had come to speak to him that morning, asking for his advice on what could be wrong. He told his worried son he’d try to talk to her. Looking around at the destroyed androids and the heaving form of his Commander he entered the workout room.

  
“Your working hard in here. These androids can pale in comparison to a real opponent so perhaps you’d care to engage with me instead,” he offered trying to determine the heightened smell of her body among the acrid electrical burning of the destroyed machinery around her.

  
“If Your Majesty wishes,” she said bowing at him.

  
They started slowly at first, testing the skill of each other but it became more intense as Layla was quickly losing control of her ability to see Caine as an equal opponent and something more like an enemy. She started landing harder blows that he deflected but caused his own blood to begin to boil as if he was in a real combat. As he moved in to strike a blow to her mid section she gripped his arm like steel and flipped him towards the mat, momentarily winding him. Twisting the arm she held she flipped him over onto his stomach with her on her back and that was when she reached out with her legs and wrapped them in a death grip around his throat. It was a that moment as he saw the silver blaze in her eyes and he got a full whiff of her scent. It all made sense now, she was in heat.

  
His own eyes blazed amber for a moment at the smell and he saw a small glint of fear in her eyes as she tightened her legs even more.

  
“Caine what the hell!” an exclamation from the doorway caused Layla to release her grip and back flip onto a tall matted wall outcropping. 

She crouched there, her eyes wild, her wings spread full.

  
Jupiter rushed to Caine’s side as he massaged at the bruising beginning on his throat. She looked to Layla and saw not the Commander and friend she had become but some kind of wild mythical creature. Without another word she sprang into the air and disappeared through the open roof of the training room.

  
“Are you alight,” Jupiter asked desperately seeing the darkening bruises at his neck.

  
“I..I made a mistake,” he said through his sore windpipe.

  
Dela appeared than beside them, she’d been with Jupiter when they came upon the scene.

  
“Let’s get him to his office for some medical attention,” she said softly to calm her Queen.

  
Looking up to where Layla had disappeared she could still smell the musky tone in the room and knew what was going on.

  
Back in Caine’s office, Jupiter was applying a cool compress to his neck as he sipped some cooling tea for his aching throat.

  
“You said you made a mistake, what did you mean,” she asked him.

  
Clearing his sore throat he closed his eyes before speaking.

  
“Kal came to talk to me earlier about how Layla was avoiding him. I thought that maybe she was having second thoughts about her place here and I told him I’d speak to her. But that’s not what the problem is,” he sighed.

  
“So what is the problem? When I found the two of you she looked like she was ready to kill you,” Jupiter said in disbelief.

  
“She’s in heat Jupiter,” Caine said tossing the cool cloth at his throat to the ground and leaning back in his chair massaging his eyes. “ She mistook my intention as the Alpha to be an indication that I intended to mate her.”

  
“What?”

  
“That was not my intention at all but she was making it very clear that I wasn’t allowed to touch her. She panicked.”

  
“So if she’s in heat she’s avoiding Kal to keep anything from happening,” Dela explained softly to a still confused Jupiter.

  
Jupiter thought again of Layla’s wild pose, she’d reminded her of a creature out of Norse mythology. Like a Valkyrie, a warrior from Valhalla, sent to collect the souls of warriors who died valiantly in battle.

  
“Lycantant females are either sterilized or inoculated depending on whether their skills are valued enough to be put to breed. Layla’s superiority would have made her a highly desirable warrior who would have been bred for the Legion to acquire more skillful soldiers without the cost of purchase,” Caine said with some disgust.

  
“Is that true for you as well?” Jupiter asked Dela.

  
“No Your Majesty,” she sad a little sadly. “ I was sterilized. As a runt my value was limited to the Legion.”

  
“That’s awful! The whole process is disgusting,” Jupiter said with vehemence.

  
“I agree Jupiter but it doesn’t help the situation right now. We should talk to Kal about this,” Caine said standing and stretching his neck. Gods she was stronger than he could have imagined.

  
Kal had witnessed the fight between Layla and his father from a side entrance and had been about to intervene when his mother entered. When he’d seen Layla perched before she took off he couldn’t believe she was the same person but as he’d inhaled the heavy musk that permeated the room he’d suddenly understood. The change in her scent, she was in heat and she was avoiding him because of what it would mean between the two of them. 

  
Leaving his mother and Dela to attend to his father he looked up to watch Layla descending fast across the lower valley and the woods towards the shoreline. He knew where she was going. He ascended to his room in his gravity boots and snatched up some blankets. He paused for a moment to really think about what he was about to do. If he mated her now there would be children. Was he ready for that? Closing his eyes he searched his heart and found he really wanted nothing more right now than to hold their child in his arms. Gripping the blankets he took to the skies heading for the alcove he’d taken her to.

  
Layla landed hard having to use her hands to stop her frantic descendent. She was panting heavily, partly from her speedy flight but also by what she had almost done to her King. She clenched her hands into the sand, the damp granules grinding into her skin giving her something tangible to center herself. She could have killed him. The thought made her want to vomit with self hatred. She should have done what Sera said, she should have tried to talk to Kal. He was her mate and she was keeping this concealed from him.

  
Standing she looked out at the lapping surf and out to the ancient archways leading to a forgotten kingdom that Kal had shared with. She began to strip down to her boy crop underwear and waded out into the water. It felt cool against her hot skin and as she got closer to the archway she dove down into the depths.

  
Kal had arrived at the beach just in time to watch her descend into the water. He sat down to remove his boots waiting for her to surface. She’d told him once she could hold her breath for eight minutes but as he waited he realized it was passing that time and she hadn’t come back up yet. Getting worried he quickly removed his top and waded out into the water and dove in. What if she’d gotten stuck under a stone and couldn’t get back to the surface. Half way down he stopped. Layla was perfectly motionless in the water, her wings extended and swaying in the water currents, her hair streaming and her arms crossed lightly across her bare breasts. She could have been a water goddess surrounded by her ocean kingdom at that moment. As he got closer to her she opened her eyes at the disturbance of the water around her. Moving suddenly she headed back to the surface followed by Kal.

  
“What are you doing here,” she said a bit breathlessly as they treaded water.

  
“I got worried, you’d been under for so long I thought something had happened to you,” he said worried.

  
“I was meditating, I guess I lost track of how long I was done there, I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought I was alone.”

  
He started to move towards her but she quickly turned away and headed for shore. He followed her now becoming angry. As she hurriedly reached for her clothing he grabbed her arm and forced her around to face him. She’d never seen him like this, his jaw set his hazel eyes angry and his grip on her arm so hard. She tried to cover her breasts with her other arm and averted her gaze. The immersion in the cool water had tempered her but with his close presence and scent filling her nose, her body was raising in intense heat again.

  
“Kal please just let me be,” she said trying to quell her quickly raising need.

  
“I can’t do that,” he said softening his gaze and grip. “I didn’t understand at first but I do now. You’re my mate and you need me.”

  
She was trembling as his hand loosened and he used his other hand to gently draw her arm away from her slightly engorged breasts and hardening nipples.

  
“You don’t know what your doing,” she tried to protest weakly.

  
He pulled her against his bare still dripping chest and looked into her eyes and she couldn’t hold it back. His skin was like a cooling balm and as she hungrily leaned up to kiss him she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop now. He could taste her hunger in every movement of her lips and his body wanted to satisfy every piece of her desire. It all felt like planets coming into alignment.

  
Kal lifter her legs to wrap around him and turned towards the blankets he had laid out. Kneeling he pressed her down onto the soft material and quickly removed her wet underwear. The scent of her arousal was like a wall that hit him and enveloped him as he quickly removed the rest of his clothing and entered her very wet pussy with his hard erection deeply, grabbing her legs hard and wrapping them around him as she howled at how sensitive her body felt with the deepness of his thrust. This wasn’t a slow lovemaking it was just intense desire that needed to be met. She thrust her hips upward again and again taking all of him as he pumped hard. She was wetter than she had ever been before and she climaxed quickly spreading her legs wide to pull his thickened knot deep inside her forcing his own orgasm with the throbbing of her pussy. It felt like he would never stop coming as his seed filled her and he held her hips against him watching her arching body twist and heave from the power of their first union. He leaned down to press against her hot skin and kiss her passionately as they remained locked together.

  
When he finally slide from her she continued to kiss him, dipping her tongue dip into his mouth, her body starting to writhe against him as he became hard again. She was unable to control the continuous building of arousal as she rubbed her pussy against his lower abdomen. He flipped her suddenly onto her back and raising her up onto her knees he licked a long line up her sweating back bone, between her tightly compressed wings before entering her again and rutting into her a little slower this time, drawing out another shuddering orgasm from her body. Holding one of her hips he wrapped his other hand into her still wet loose hair and pulled her head back dipping her back and raising her hips higher against him. Their combined juices were dripping between her legs and down his hard dick as he pumped harder and faster, pulling her against him with each thrust. She pushed up pressing her back against his chest and his hands reached around to grasp one of her beasts, tweaking the hardened nipple hard while his other hand reached low and rubbed her engorged clit as she rode his dick. He began to lick and bite her neck as she reached her arms around his neck for more leverage. His knot felt so swollen and when he pressed it into her he bit her hard, pinching her clit to bring her climax around his own. She was screaming this time and as the bliss slowly faded they were both shaking. He lowered their bodies slowly to the blankets wrapping his arms around her body, gently kissing her neck, her wings retracting to brushing along his back, his leg entwined across her hip, entangling her leg keeping their bodies close.

  
“Kal there’s no going back now,” she said softly bringing one of his hands that was stroking her breast to her lips.

  
“I know,” he said as he nuzzled the soft space behind her ear. He could still smell the musky undertone beneath her spicy essence. 

  
Layla closed her eyes feeling even closer to him. She had experienced her heat before when she first entered the Legion. Female Lycantants who were deemed worthy of breeding were allowed to go through a few heats before they were inoculated and they were kept secluded during that time. They were also allowed to fuck other Lycantants who were sterilized to ease some of the base desires but this was so different. To be satisfied by ones mate during heat held so much meaning.

  
During their third session, Layla rode Kal slowly at first, her pussy still so wet but sore too. She ran her hands along his chest, memorizing each muscle and scar. As her body heat began to rise again she began to move faster, moving her hands to her own breasts and running her hands down her smooth stomach to her clit. Her fingers became wet and she suddenly raised them towards Kal’s mouth as he sucked the sweetness from them moaning. He rose up from his prone position, raising his knees to the inner sides of her thighs as she straddled him. He wrapped his arms around her back and suckled her breasts. He could hear her heart beating fast and her breathing was becoming ragged. Looking up into her eyes he saw them glint silver as her orgasm approached. He pulled her body tighter against his as he came closer to cumming and than instinctively bared his neck to her. When she leaned in she bit him hard as he had when he mated her the first time. It was her time to claim him, sealing their bond for life. It was like time stopped and they were the only beings alive in the entire Verse. Nothing but death could separate them from each other.

  
Evening was approaching now as Kal pulled her down on top of him, her skin feeling cooler than it had before as he wrapped the blankets around them and Layla was able to sleep peacefully against him. He stroked her back between her wings and found himself wondering how long it would be before they knew if she was pregnant. He drifted off himself dreaming of whether they would have her beautiful purple eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

On a small planet called Falsim, a group of three Lycantants sat at a ratty booth in one of the least reputable taverns of the area. Only bounty hunters and people looking to drown themselves in the strong mead visited this kind of place. Half drunk mugs rested before the three. They’d been sitting in silence watching and waiting. When he finally arrived he went straight to the bar for a tall mug of ale and after lowering his mouth mask he finished it in one long swig. His long hooded black cloak brushed the ankles of his well worn black boots. When he finished he made a path to the three waiting hunters and slid into the booth. His nearly black orbs easily made out their features in the dim light. The two males were scowling at his presence and he almost laughed. The female was eyeing him with a small amount of amusement, her emerald colored eyes eyed him almost playfully. She’d been expecting him to arrive when he chose. They had asked for him not the other way around.

  
She suddenly tossed a heavy coin bag at him. Judging the weight to be correct he reached a hand out. She placed a small paper in it and he rose and left.

  
“All that waiting for a few moments,” one of the males said disgusted. “He better deliver considering how much you just threw his way.”

  
“Shadow Assassin allows deliver,” the female said downing the rest of her drink. “Besides this is just a test, I need to know how much of a threat she still poses.”

  
She stood to leave as her two companions followed. As they left she drew her hood up over her jet black locks, tightly braided in five straight lines. 

  
A smile filled her lips as Aryadne looked forward to her hired hand’s report.

  
The sun was just beginning to crest as Kal stirred to hands running up his chest. He kept his eyes closed enjoying the caresses especially as the hands crept lower down his abdomen to his quickly growing erection. Lips began to press against his neck and his arousal grew, she was clearly insatiable right now. He’d been on his back with his arm around the woman beside him and now he turned to pull her face to his own, taking her lips against his. Wrapped in the blankets he reached a hand to rub her wet pussy lips, inserting two fingers inside of her to feel a moan into his mouth. He continued to stroke her, curving his fingers upward to her most sensitive spot and heard her hiss as her kisses became more heated. She released his dick long enough to pull his fingers out and wrap a leg around his hips arching against him and pushing herself onto him, taking him deep inside. He gripped her ass holding her in place just enjoying the feeling of the heat of her core. She started squirming wanting to move but he held her firm enjoying the feel of her arousal surrounding him, dripping out and wetting his knot and balls. Her nails dug into his chest and smiling he began to move, stroking slowly in and out, watching her face fill with ecstasy. She tried to move faster against him but he held her tight controlling the movement of their bodies. She was starting to tremble as she ran her hands up to his neck, running her tongue against his. Her climax was quickly approaching and when it came, her pussy contracted around him, a wet gush of juices covering his lower body. He kept stroking making her cum again before he pushed all the way in, his knot filling her and his own orgasm causing him to shake. Nothing ever felt better than this movement when he joined with her so completely. They continued kissing gently as the sun bathed them in morning light. When they pulled apart, he ran a hand across her check, looking deeply into her purple eyes.

  
“Good morning Commander,” he said brushing at the locks of her loose hair.

  
Layla smiled at him curling into his body sighing. “Good morning Your Majesty,” she murmured.

  
They lay that way until his knot loosened and he slide from her body. Kissing her again he than removed the blankets and rose to stretch. He felt sore but very satisfied. She watched the movement of his muscles along his back before she also rose, feeling their combined juices seeping down her inner thighs. They were both in need of a bath. Looking back at her, Kal reached out a hand and they entered the cool ocean water to help wash the bits of sand and sex from their bodies. They dressed slowly both feeling the exertion of their long night.

  
Once they were both clothed Kal came to stand before her, placing a delicate hand against her taunt stomach.

  
“How long before we know?” he asked thinking about what her growing stomach would look like.

  
She laughed, “A few weeks at least, my heat isn’t over yet.” she said coming closer to him and reaching her hands around his neck, kissing him.

  
“We should probably head back to the Alcazar, I’m sure everyone is wondering where we’ve been. And I have to make my apologies to your father,” she said looking ashamed at her previous actions, it was in all respects an attack against the King.

  
“Than we’ll go together. I’m pretty sure he’ll understand the situation,” Kal said gripping her hand in reassurance.

  
They took to the skies holding hands, gliding across the water towards the shoreline. The castle gleamed pink granite in the spreading sunlight, tall spires capped by green flags fluttering in the breeze. They alighted in the gardens and Kal moved towards the entrance to the throne room as Layla paused.

  
Coming back to her he kissed her again, “It will be alright.”

  
“We could just head back up to our room instead,” she said into his lips.

  
Kal laughed, “Well if you want me to be able to keep up with your insatiable desires I need some nourishment first and so do you.”

  
Taking her hand again they entered the Alcazar to find his family already sitting for breakfast. When Jupiter saw them she got up and rushed to them.

  
“Oh thank goodness! We we’re worried about you two when no one could find you. Come and sit,” she took both their hands and pulled them along.

  
At the table Layla stopped before Caine and bent her knee, head lowered.

  
“Your Majesty I’m profoundly sorry about what happened yesterday,” she said remaining bowed.

  
Caine stood and came towards her. Her whole demeanor seemed different from the day before, her scent while still heightened was more muted. He cast his eyes to Kal who had remained standing tall behind his mate, looking his father directly in the eyes and it was obvious where the missing couple had been all night.

He had taken matters into his own hands and he held no reservations about it. Returning his gaze to Layla he placed a hand on her shoulder.

  
“It’s I who should be apologizing to you for misunderstanding the situation. Please rise Commander, you have nothing to be ashamed of or punished for,” he told her.

  
Confused at first, Layla rose to face him and he suddenly embraced her.

  
“Your children will be a most welcome addition to our family as you have been,” he whispered to her.

  
In her heightened hormonal state Layla almost felt like she could start crying but she held back and returned the embrace.

  
Smiling Caine stepped back, “Come and eat, you need to keep up your strength.”

  
Unlike Jupiter who was human and had carried only one child at a time, Layla was a full Lycantant and there was no telling how many pups she may end up bearing.

  
Nodding her head she returned to Kal’s side who lead her to a seat next to Lexi who was beaming. He began to load a plate for her before he made his own and they soon all settled into the morning meal.

  
Lexi leaned in close to Layla. “I know he’s my brother and all but you’ll have to tell me all about last night,” she whispered to her, hugging her as the sister she considered her to be.

  
Layla blushed but smiled at her. Jupiter looked to Caine understanding the events as he had and smiled in anticipation. They were going to become grandparents and Jupiter found she liked the idea very much. She found she missed the laughter of small children, hers having long passed that stage.

  
Lexi began chatting about a recent proposal that she had received and she seemed more excited about it than any of the previous ones. Caine dipped his head in resignation, he felt very protective of his daughter and didn’t relish the prospect of her marrying anyone anytime soon.

  
When they ended their meal Kal rose and took Layla’s hand. They had refreshed themselves somewhat in the ocean water but a long shower would do better. They bowed to the family and left holding hands.

  
Lexi turned excitedly towards her parents, “I hope she has at least two, hmm maybe three would be nicer.”

  
“Will she have so many the first time around,” Jupiter turned to Caine.

  
“No telling at this point,” he responded. “Lycantant females usually have litters that can range to as many as six.”

  
“Six!?” Jupiter exclaimed thinking of how exhausting it had been for her just to carry one.

  
Caine laughed, “Yes but I don’t think it will be that many.”

  
“Well this puts their official marriage on a fast track than,” Jupiter said thinking about the royal sheave she had been composing.

  
“We still have some time for that,” he responded. “Let’s at least wait until it’s certain she’s carrying.”

  
As Kal and Layla walked into the throne room and started to ascend the main stairwell, Layla began to walk faster, pulling at Kal. Her heat had been growing again as they had eaten and with nourishment now in her stomach she felt a renewed urge. Kal laughed as he allowed her to set a quickened pace to their bedchamber. The doors had barely closed behind them that she was pushing up against him, hungry for his body. He allowed her to pull at the clasps of his shirt as he undid hers, returning her desperate kisses. But when she began to head for the bed he steered her towards the bathroom instead. Sitting her down on a cushioned bench he knelt to remove her boots as she undid the bun on his head letting his hair fall across his eyes and brushing below his pointed ears. It had grown longer and he was thinking he should get it trimmed. He undid his own boots before standing and running a hand through his long blond locks.

  
“I should probably get these cut soon,” he said as she stood and ran her own hands into the soft strands before encircling her arms around his neck.

  
“I think we should braid them instead if Your Majesty would allow me,” she said brushing her lips lightly against his.

  
“I’ll consider it,” he said breathlessly trying to grasp her lips as they glid sensually against his.

  
She evaded his attempt to catch her lips arousing him more as she turned her attention instead to his pants, quickly removing them along with his undergarments. She knelt than before him and began to kiss and lick his already hard erection. He moaned, placing his hands on her head as she began to suck on the sensitive tip, running her tongue in circles around it. When she began to take more of his cock into her mouth, his hips involuntarily thrust forward wanting to feel more of her wet, warm mouth. She continued to suck and lick at him as he worked hard to keep his growing orgasm at bay. When she stopped he was panting hard and she began to run her tongue up his heaving abdomen, nibbling at his hardened stomach before standing back and removing the pants she still hand on. When he went to reach out for her naked body to draw her to him she lithely stepped away from his grip and headed for the shower, looking over her shoulder at him seductively.   
He watched her as she turned on the water and stepped inside the large glass enclosed shower. He followed her in watching the water run threw her hair and down her back across her ass and down her shapely legs. She turned her head around toward him her hands running through her hair. He stepped into her back, the water coating him and began to kiss her neck, his hands moving around to cup both her breasts and running his thumbs over her nipples. Pressing both hands against the glass of the shower she arched her back, her ass brushing against his cock. He moved one of his hands and grabbed one of her thighs lifting it into the crook of his arm gasping her hip bone and rubbed his hard dick along her slit, the water and her own juices running down him. Moaning she pressed backward against the steamy glass and took the head of his cock inside her. He moved just the head in and out before pushing all the way in, hearing her gasp. The angle was so different he could easily reach deeper inside her. Her heat was making her climaxes so much harder and faster that it was about to bring him over quickly. Lifting her other leg, she clutched his upper thighs and pushed backward against his chest, bringing her arms up around his neck as he held her hips and came hard his fingers digging into her hips. 

  
The shower had small stone seats and he chose one settling down with her across his lap, her back pressing into his heaving chest. Licking the water streaming down her neck he bit the lower lobe of her ear and she squirmed against him another orgasm contracting against him drawing every bit of his still pumping seed deeper inside her.

  
“Your exhausting,” he grunted reaching around her arms and pulling her down harder onto his deeply embedded knot.

  
“Afraid you can’t keep up,” she said breathlessly.

  
“I can always carry out the commands and needs of my Commander,” he laughed panting.

  
She turned her head towards him and kissed him. “Don’t worry I’ll only continue to abuse you like this for a couple more days. I can already feel my heat starting to ease.”

  
“Pity, I’ve been enjoying all the attention,” he murmured.

  
When she was able to stand again she returned to the warm shower water and Kal gently washed her hair and body and she returned the favor before they returned to their room for some comfortable clothes. Layla climbed onto the bed and patted the mattress for him to join her. He faced her leaning in to kiss her and she pecked him quickly before telling him to turn around. She reached over to the bedside nightstand and grabbed a brush, running it through his still damp hair. Rising onto her knees she began to part his hair into three sections and braided each one tightly before joining them together and banding them. Satisfied with the results she told him to look for himself in one of the tall mirrors in the room.

  
Looking at his new hairstyle he found he liked it. He had also been allowing his beard to come in along his chin and he felt older somehow. He turned back to her and she smiled approvingly. He climbed back into the bed and they lay back curled together against the pillows. He found his hand instinctively reaching for her smooth stomach and she smiled placing her own hand over his.

  
“Will you still find me as attractive with a fat stomach,” she asked playfully.

  
“More so,” he said kissing her.

  
Kal drifted off, his hand protectively over her stomach as Layla watched the afternoon light play across the ceiling. With a clearer head she was able to think. Her window for dealing with Lord Thran had just grown very small. It meant she could no longer continue to wait for more information to trickle in. Of all of Thran’s “children” Layla had been the one he took the most satisfaction in. She outshone all the competition he placed before her and she’d become the Alpha of her pack despite her smaller size besting her brother in a violent fight. At the time Layla had taken pride in his obvious pleasure of her abilities, knowing no better. Once she’d joined the Legion and matured in the face of real battle she began to see her “father” as the monster he was. Layla was familiar with all the planets he possessed and they’d all been thoroughly searched over the last few months. But there were a few places that she could think of that he may consider to hide amongst. Aryadne posed a different problem. There had been five in her pack and now there were only three of them left Argus has been able to find out. They had remained close to Thran as personal body guards but they also had taken side jobs in the past as bounty hunters. Their reputation was brutal. Their current whereabouts were unknown but they were most likely with Thran. As soon as her heat was over she’d have to put her plan into action. Kal wasn’t going to like it but with time not on their side she didn’t see any other choice. So she allowed herself to settle closer to him enjoying what little comfort they had left to have for now.

  
Evening was just beginning when the couple began to stir. A knock on the door announced that dinner was ready and if they would be joining everyone else. Kal groaned into Layla’s neck just wanting to stay in bed wrapped around her body but she laughed kissing him and letting the attendant know they’d be along shortly. She slipped out of his tightening grip and dressed as he slowly made his way to join her.

  
They made their way to the throne room where a large dinner was already set and took seats among the gathered party. Dinner had become a larger affair with the addition of Layla’s team along with Stinger and Kiza. At first it had been a bit uncomfortable for Marcus and everyone to eat with the Royal family as the only members of the guards to be invited regularly but it had become more relaxed lately. As she passed Sera, she saw the sly look of knowing that she gave Layla. Clearly she’d been talking to Lexi and knew all about where Kal and Layla had disappeared to the previous day. If Sera knew then she was sure everyone else knew as well. Shaking her head but smiling she took a seat and they all began to eat heartily.

  
“How was practice today Marcus,” Layla inquired hoping to soon be back to training.

  
“Better. I think some of them were secretly relieved you weren’t present,” he laughed. “Dela has stepped in to work them but she’s not as hard on them as she should be.”

  
“Well let them enjoy their reprieve,” she said an eyebrow raised.

  
As the group dined companionably, a stranger had managed to enter the atmosphere cloaked behind another incoming vessel to escape detection. The small skiff skirted the main grounds and made for the shoreline to land stealthily amongst the rocky crashing surf. He’d planned his entry as night fell and descended the cloaked ship, slipping quickly towards the wooded area that would lead him to the castle. He waited silently against a large oak tree, his eyes easily seeing everything around him with his heightened ability to see through the dark. Shadow Assassins were a small group of mercenaries with no home that traveled the Verse always in high demand. They worked alone and rarely came into contact with each other. His name was Caleb and his only job tonight unfortunately was information gathering. He preferred assignments where his skills were more widely employed but the money was good for what little he had to do. Twirling one of the small, sharp throwing knives he carried across his body he waited patiently for night to deepen before moving and blending among the shadows. As he came closer to the well lit castle he began to count guards who were doing rounds through the skies and along the grounds. As two passed by his concealed presence he waited before beginning to scale one of the concealed walls. One of the traits that all Shadow’s possessed was a complete lack of scent and as he entered a tall upper window he quickly ascended to the upper rafters using them as a pathway through the long halls continuing to count guards and memorizing the layout of the Alcazar.

  
After dinner Kal and Layla returned to their room, he’d been very aware of her scent growing hot as the meal was ending. He was looking forward to another heavy session with her and Layla was just as eager. 

  
“Let’s get a little air before we start things up,” she said suddenly wanting to draw things out a bit.

  
They headed for the balcony and Kal wrapped an arm around her hip stroking it as they stood looking out into the night and feeling the cool breeze. Suddenly Layla stiffened beside him. She could sense that something was wrong and her keen ears heard the air slicing along the blade in enough time to push Kal to the ground as it lightly grazed his arm and stuck upright just behind his head. The shape of the throwing knife was all she needed to see to know where it had come from. All her training kicked in and she rose quickly to a side dresser pulling open a drawer that held two slim bracelets with six buttons across them. Snatching one she pulled it on and rushed to the balcony, wings spread.

  
“Get to your father and alert the guards,” she commanded him as she took off into the night air.

  
“Layla wait!” he yelled but she was gone.

  
Struggling with what to do he looked at the blade embedded in the stone and despite his worry for her he did as she’d commanded. Snatching it up he rushed from their room.

  
Outside, Layla landed softly on the garden grass and took in the surroundings. Even with her heightened eyesight she’d never be able to find him and her nose would be useless with no scent to follow. Pressing one of the buttons on the bracelet her form shimmered. Her vision came sharply into focus just in time to see a slight figure skirt around a dense hedge without a sound. It had been Kal’s bracelet she had grabbed using Sera’s unique tech to take the Shadow Assassin form she had input in his. Her booted feet left no sound as she hurried in the direction she had seen the figure take. Pausing for a moment she consider all the routes out of the garden, narrowing down the directions that would make the most sense. Following the hedge row she came out to a pathway that lead down into the darkened woods. Rushing into the thick foliage she slowed her pace and began to dip among the shadows of the dense trees. She saw the three blades as they hurtled towards her and she ducked behind a tree as they became imbedded deeply in the woods. She’d been able to determine the direction they’d come from and reaching to her side she threw two of her own. A slight hiss reached her ears. Looking up Layla sprang for a low hanging limb and began to silently use the tree limbs as her own pathway, swinging easily to another tree, her vision so clear that it may have been daylight instead off night. Crouching she could make out the hooded form to her left grasping an arm where one of her blades had caught him as he peered his head slightly out from the side of the tree to judge where she was. He seemed to decide that escape was more important at that moment than looking for her and he quickly continued deeper into the woods to the shoreline.

  
That must be where his vessel was concealed. How he had managed to get in at all with Kiran’s tech she didn’t know but she was pretty sure who he’d been sent by. She continued to follow from above beginning to outpace him and as he stopped suddenly she descended on him. He caught her foot as she came down hard and swung her against a thick tree, knocking the air from her lungs. Unfortunately Layla had forgotten that in her current form matching his force with her own strength was muted.

  
“Interesting,” Caleb said as she struggled to rise and he planted a firm boot into her back. “Clearly I wasn’t the only one hired for this mission. I guess my “employers” wanted to make sure the job was thorough. How much did you get?”

  
Layla began to laugh as he dug his boot harder into her back. She disabled the bracelet at her wrist and could just make out the surprised expression on his face with the help of the moonlight reflecting off the nearby ocean water.

  
“What the hell?” Caleb exclaimed.

  
Now back in her true form her strength heightened by her still flowing heat Layla kicked out with her leg and swiftly broke his knee cap. Snarling with rage she propelled her body up with her wings and lunged for him as he reached for another round of daggers. But even as she swiftly evaded them he was up and hobbling fast for the beach. This hadn’t been part of the agreement. He managed to get on board his cloaked vessel sealing it behind him and making for the console to upload every bit of information he had obtained. Aryadne appeared in the console screen as he heard gunfire at the back air lock. Seeing his frantic face and reading the information he was sending she smiled ruefully.

  
“Get me out of here now,” he told her, “I got you what you asked for but my life wasn’t part of the bargain.”

  
“Yeah that’s a pity, I guess you just weren’t as good as I had hoped for,” she said placing her face in her hands looking bored as Caleb heard a quickly increasing beeping noise.

  
“I got you what you asked for,” he said disgusted by her betrayal.

  
“Yes but you also got caught,” she signed off as Caleb closed his eyes and the ship exploded.

  
Layla had just been about to break through the shield of the ship when the sudden explosion threw her backwards onto the beach and she quickly engaged her shield as burning pieces flew around her. She held a hand up to shield her eyes to look at the raging inferno, her ears ringing. Skyjackers were landing all around her now looking at the burning wreckage. One of them helped her to her feet.

  
“Commander are you alright?” he asked seriously concerned.

  
She nodded though her ears could barely hear what he said. Kal landed hard at her side turning her to him touching her all over to make sure she wasn’t seriously hurt. Besides the hard impact to her body when she flew back and the ringing that was subsided she appeared okay.

  
“I’m alright, just furious right now. I want to talk to Kiran immediately,” she said hotly.

Looking back at the totally destroyed cruiser there would be no more information to be had from it or the man who had been consumed inside. Aryadne had won the first round.


	5. Chapter 5

“What the hell happened?!” Layla stormed slamming her hands onto Kiran’s desk as the Pumatran worked furiously at her console.

  
“The only thing I can think is that earlier this evening a few skiff’s entered the atmosphere from recon missions and he could have slipped in behind one of them unobserved,” Kiran said, feeling disappointed in herself for letting this happen.

  
“Damn it, I thought you had sensors in place to pick up any concealed ships!”

  
“There are but they’re set for solitary entries, they wouldn’t have been tripped when sanctioned vessels were entering.”

  
“Layla, this was a Shadow Assassin. Stealth is every part of what they do. The fact that you were able to track him to the ship is unbelievable,” Caine said to her, trying to calm her anger.

  
When Kal had come running to him with the blade in hand and told him that Layla had gone after him he’d been furious and worried. They’d called the guards and set out immediately into the gardens and been drawn to the shoreline when Layla had started firing at the ship.

  
“How long ago did those ships come in?” she asked, her temper unabated.

  
“Three hours ago,” Kiran responded, closing her eyes.

  
“Fuck that’s more than enough time for him to have scouted the entire area without detection,” Layla said kicking a nearby chair into the wall and breaking it with the force.

  
“How did you manage to track him down?” Caine asked trying to redirect her anger into a more calm state.

  
Layla held up her arm with the bracelet.

  
“One of the forms Sera developed was a Shadow Assassin when we were testing the tech on Hectron before Lexi’s Ascension. I used it to take his shape to follow him. We fought briefly in the woods and he thought I’d been sent as a backup in case he didn’t get what he’d been sent for. All he called them were his employers but I’d bet my life it was Aryadne. She got what intel she wanted and disposed of the informant. I doubt he knew that was her plan.”

  
“Your Majesty, Commander, I’m deeply sorry for my mistake,” Kiran said standing and bowing to them.

  
“Kiran you’ve done everything possible to protect us and Thoran, this was unfortunately an unforeseeable action. If anyone is to blame, it’s me.” Layla said coming down from her anger. “I thought that by securing us here we’d be safe but we have to assume its compromised now.”

  
Caine nodded in agreement.

  
“I’ll speak with Stinger now to set our next location,” he said exiting the office.

  
Kal had remained quiet watching Layla and as she went to follow Caine he grabbed her arm.

  
“You need to come with me,” he told her sternly.

  
Her first instinct was to pull her arm from his grasp but his look kept her still. 

  
“I’ll speak with you again later Kiran,” she said giving her mate the upper hand.

  
They left the office and Kal lead her firmly towards their room. He was furious with her, the hot sparks of his anger filling her nose and he had a right to be. Once they were in their room he didn’t speak but began removing the clasps of her top and turned her around. The deep bruising from being thrown against the tree were spreading across her whole upper back, between her wings. But it was the boot impression that was the most visible atop her darkened skin. Grabbing a stool he had her sit and went to the wardrobe to retrieve a med kit. He still hadn’t spoken, not trusting himself to speak calmly in any way. He wanted to shake her, scream at her for recklessness but he focused on spraying her back down to lessen some of the bruising and than applying a cool cloth to her lower back.

  
Layla waited for him to speak first. When he finally did there was heat in his voice still.

  
“What you did tonight endangered yourself and if you are pregnant than you put their lives at risk as well without any consultation with me,” he said continuing to press the cloth to her back. “I’m only going to say this to you once. Don’t ever do that again. As your mate I have the right to as much say in what you chose to do as you do with me.”

  
“You’re right,” she said softly.

  
Turning on the stool she faced him.

  
“I’ve spent my whole life making decisions and taking action that needed split second choices. It’s not something I can change overnight and I’m not used to having someone in my life who needs to be included in those decisions. Kal you saw my actions tonight as reckless but if I hadn’t acted instantly we’d have learned nothing. I did what I did to protect you as much as you want to protect me now. I can’t promise you that I’ll always be able to control that instinct, all I can do is try to do what you are asking me. This is about trust more than anything else. This is new territory for me,” she said suddenly placing a hand on her stomach. “If we are going to have children how safe will they be when something like tonight continues?”

  
Kal’s face was grim placing his hand over hers. He needed to be able to protect her as much as she did for him.

  
“I do trust you, I just need you to keep me by your side and not act like you’re alone in this,” he said leaning into her forehead. “You’re not invincible.”

  
Taking his face in her hand she kissed him gently. Pulling her into his lap he returned her kiss with a more forceful one. His arms tightened around her and she curled into his body. He was terrified and a part of her was too. There was so much more at stake now than before. The only advantage Layla had at this moment was there was no way that Thran or Aryadne could know she was in heat. They could easily use that against her and the entire family making her a primary target for leverage in their plan. As angry as Layla had been at the earlier attack she had also been quickly formulating the next move she could make and Kal was not going to be pleased.

  
She had an inkling of what Thran may be planning. By infiltrating Thoran he was forcing the family to move like a game of chess to another location. Since most of their forces had been concentrated here it meant the other planets that Jupiter owned could have already been scouted. They’d have to choose one that could be easily defended if it came down to a fight and Layla was going to have to leave them to carry out a specific mission.  
She clung tighter to Kal not ready to tell him because it was going to mean a fight between them. He wasn’t going to easily let her go off without him. So instead she let her thoughts of the future go for the moment and focused on her mate. She threw herself into the embrace of his strong arms and began removing his shirt, kissing him with hunger and need. Their lovemaking that night was intense, filled with uncertainty for the future.

  
By morning they were both exhausted and Layla knew her heat was finally passing. She awoke tired but clear headed for once and left their room quietly to search out her pack mates. She found Marcus and Dela discussing plans with Stinger and Caine in his office for the move the family would be making. She knew Caine was on the same page as her, looking to the various planets that would be the most defendable. Once one had been chosen, Layla asked Marcus and Dela to join her for a talk and they excused themselves from their King’s presence to finish making plans for their immediate departure.

  
Layla led them to find Argus with Kiran to report the King’s decision on their next location. She asked Argus to join them, leaving Kiran to set what protections that needed to be put into place. The four pack mates went to Marcus’s office down the hall and settled at a small table. 

  
“Should I ask Sera to join us?” Argus asked.

  
Layla shook her head, “No only we are going to be involved in the next part of this plan.”

  
Looking amongst themselves at first they waited for Layla to speak.

  
“We have to assume that any planet the royal family goes to has been compromised in some way. There is an advantage that we may have but only we can take it on. We’ll be heading to Doron, our old home,” she said quietly watching their reactions.

  
“You think Thran may be there?” Marcus asked. “It was thoroughly searched as all of his planets have.”

  
“I know Thran isn’t there,” Layla said shaking her head, “But I believe there is something that was left behind that I need to retrieve.”

  
“You’re talking about the maze,” Dela said quietly.

  
Layla nodded. Doran was the planet Thran had spent the most time on in the beginning. It was where most of his splicing work had been done and where his creations had trained from birth. The Alcazar there had been designed with fighting and training as the primary goals, rooms filled with weaponry and intricate exercise areas as well as his splicing facilities. The maze that Dela had said was the most intense room that only the strongest were allowed entry to. It was a massive hall filled with traps that required quick thinking to maneuver through and Layla was one of the few who had ever made it all the way to the end almost costing her her life. Thran had said that only the worthy could claim the prize at the end but Layla had found nothing but him at the end, looking so pleased with her heavily damaged but still breathing body. He told her the prize at the end was his immense pride but something about his look had told her that he was lying. There was more to the maze than he was telling and Layla knew it deep inside her heart. She’d have to traverse it again to find the true end.

  
“When the family is settled we’ll be leaving together for Doran.” she told them and they all nodded despite the doubts they had.

  
Lord Thran sat upright behind his desk looking at the smiling Lycantant across from him. Aryadne was very pleased with herself and he scowled.

  
“What intel do we have?” he commanded.

  
Rolling her eyes she reported everything Caleb had uploaded to her before setting off the bomb on the ship she had provided him with. He had scouted the planets she had listed on the paper she had given him leaving Thoran as the last.

  
“They`ll be leaving soon as expected. There are only two planets that provide the best defenses for them so they’ll choose one of those. Caleb planted tracking devices on the main ships which I’m sure their tech expert will find and disable but it doesn’t matter. We have enough man power to keep a watch on both locations so we’ll know soon enough which one they’ll choose.”

  
She sounded bored as she twirled one of her throwing knives.

  
“And Layla,” Thran asked wishing very much to slap the blade from her arrogant hands.

  
“Caleb got sloppy at the end and almost let her catch him. She was able to follow him to the waiting ship and I’m sure she’s well aware who sent him. If she’s as smart as you claim she is she’ll know we’re maneuvering them to where we want so she’ll be on guard. I’m looking forward to our meeting,” she ended almost gleefully.

  
Thran curled his lip at her, “You’re so confident. Rush was too, or did you forget?”

  
“I’m not Rush,” she said her smile baring her fangs and her eyes gleaming coldly.

  
“No you’re not,” Thran agreed an eagerness lighting his eyes.

  
It took a little over two weeks to make their final plans and prepare to leave Thoran. The small planet of Gollsum hovered in the distance as the Royal fleet prepared to descend into the atmosphere. It was entirely covered by water with only one large rocky outcropping that the Alcazar had been built into. Deep caverns below were large enough to accommodate the ships and provided the only entrance to the castle above, making it more easily defensible. Layla and her team scouted the interior with Kiran using her tech to search out any bugs before allowing the royal family to disembark. There were several which Layla had been expecting. Jupiter had brought only a handful of attendants to take care of basic needs and they were all armed, which was unusual but both Caine and Layla had agreed that it was necessary if they should be attacked here. Kiran engaged shields around the fortress before rooms were assigned and the family tried to settle in despite the dangers that may be coming.

  
Layla and Kal settled into a large suite less glamourous than their previous rooms but safer. There was no balcony entrances in the bedroom or bath chamber of any of the rooms and while Kal set about removing clothing from their cases, Layla remained standing watching him. She hadn’t told him yet and before she could she needed to speak to her King about her plan.

  
“Kal I need to check in with your father, I’ll be back,” she said suddenly.

  
He stopped filling a drawer and a strange feeling began to creep up the back of his neck. Something about the way she was speaking left a bad taste in his mouth.

  
“I’ll join you,” he said watching her reaction closely.

  
Layla held his gaze and wished for a moment that he wasn’t so in tune with her. He knew something was wrong.

  
“I promised him a private debriefing. I’ll be back as soon as I’m done,” she said turning away.

  
“Layla,” he began.

  
Turning back to him she came towards him and kissed him.

  
“I’ll be back,” she softly.

  
Watching her leave his fist were clenched. 

  
The throne room was a smaller affair here with only three steps to two thrones draped in the royal colors but as Layla descended to look around the room she deemed it satisfactory for a defensible space. There were already several guards at attention, fully armed in the room as she approached Caine’s office. Two more guards manned the door and they saluted her as she knocked on the door. She was admitted entry and found Caine and Stinger discussing the best ways to keep the castle guarded.

  
Layla bowed and stood at attention as they finished their discussion.

  
“May I speak to you alone Your Majesty?” Layla asked.

  
“Of course,” Caine said as he passed a few sheaves to Stinger who bowed and left the room.

  
Layla remained at attention as Caine sat at his desk. He could tell she was tense and he had a bad feeling about the conversation she wanted to have.

  
“Layla please come have a seat,” he told her.

  
Sitting before him she took a deep breath.

  
“Your leaving,” he said before she could begin.

  
“I have to,” she said remaining formal.

  
“Does Kal know,” Caine asked her seriously.

  
“I haven’t spoken to him yet but he knows something is wrong. It’s only a matter of time before Thran makes a move. I need your permission to take Marcus, Argus and Dela with me.”

  
“Not Kiran and Sera as well?”

  
“No this is something that I can only take my pack mates with me. It’s a risk to you but I assure you it’s necessary.”

  
“Where are you going?”

  
“To Doron, our home planet.”

  
Caine knew the planet as one of Thran’s original homes and it had been investigated by the Aegis and his own men not long ago. It had been deemed empty for some time.

  
“Do you think Thran has returned there?” he asked trying to determine her plan.

  
“No but for a long time now I've felt that there's something I have to retrieve there.”

  
“What is it?” he asked curiously.

  
“To be honest I’m not sure. The castle where we were raised is more a fortress than a home. I know very little of what the planet was like before Thran took possession of it but it’s inhabited mostly by several rogue packs of Lycans who were the source of the DNA that he used to create us and his other splices,” she explained briefly.

  
“How long do you expect to be gone?”

  
“I also can’t answer that question definitively. Hopefully no more than a week.”

  
Caine sighed. Kal was definitely not going to be okay with this.

  
“Kal isn’t going to let you take off without a fight on this. He’ll want to go with you and one could argue that he is part of your pack now as well and has a right to be included.”

  
“To an extent your correct but he’s a strong fighter and I’d feel more comfortable with him here at your side if something happens while we’re gone.” 

  
Looking down than at her hands. When she raised her eyes again to Caine her face held a pleading.

  
“You need me to help you to convince him to stay,” Caine said with some resignation.

  
“Yes,” she said softly. “If I can't bring him around to the plan you can command him to remain and allow us to leave. He’ll have no choice.”

  
Caine rubbed his forehead, he didn’t look forward to the confrontation but he trusted Layla implicitly and if she had determined that this was a necessary action that he would stand behind her.

  
“Alright,” he said. “When do you plan to leave?”

  
“Tonight.”

  
Nodding Caine got up to stand before you.

  
“I know it’s still early,” he began softly, “But do you have any feeling that you may be carrying his children?”

  
“I can’t be sure yet,” she said swallowing before answering. It was the truth yet something deep inside her knew that something inside her was changing. It added extra weight to the need to complete her mission as quickly as possible.

  
Caine placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to take a deep whiff of her scent. Yes it was too early to tell even for his sensitive nose.

  
“I give you my permission Commander but I expect you to return to us whole and unharmed,” he said looking her in the eyes.

  
She nodded and stood. Caine embraced her unexpectedly.

  
“You’re my pack now as well Layla, don’t forget that,” he said.

  
She returned his embrace tightly before turning and leaving the office and heading back to Kal bracing herself for the fight that was about to happen.

  
The fight was the first they had ever had and Kal’s vehemence was heavy as he argued with her.

  
“Are you insane! You really think I’m going to stay put while you head off to some unknown danger!” he growled at her.

  
“Kal I need you to trust me on this,” she was trying very hard to control her own anger.

  
“Trust you? You went to my father before you even discussed this with me!”

  
“Yes because he is my King and I needed his permission to leave,” she suddenly shouted back at him.

  
“And what about my permission?”

  
Layla’s eyes became hooded. She clenched her fists to keep from doing what she would have done to any other soldier who would have questioned her decision, punched him across the face for his insubordination. But Kal wasn’t one of her soldiers, he was her mate and in many respects her superior as an Entitled. Controlling her instincts she worked to bring her temper down to speak as calmly to him as possible.

  
“Kal please you need to see what’s happening around us. This place is no less safe than where I’m going. If I don’t do this we’re just sitting waiting for an attack that could destroy us all. You’re in just as much danger here and I’m doing the only thing I can to get the upper hand, to keep us all alive. You’re family needs you here. I need you here.”

  
She reached out to him, looking him in the eyes and pleading for him to understand. His body was rigid at first but as he continued to look into her face he could feel his anger beginning to dissipate. She was asking him to look at the situation logically and he knew she was right no matter how much it was killing his heart. Crushing her to him suddenly he didn’t want to ever let her go but he knew he had to. Holding him just as tightly she inhaled his scent that had become so much a part of her as him.

  
“When?” he asked with resignation.

  
“We’re leaving tonight,” she said against his chest.

  
He closed his eyes and they stood there for some time just holding each other.


	6. Chapter 6

  
That evening Layla and her pack loaded up one of the smaller skiffs preparing to depart. Caine, Jupiter, Lexi and Kal were standing outside to see them off, along with Kiran and Sera. Sera was crying as she embraced each of her leaving team mates, they hadn’t been separated since this whole adventure had started. It was Argus though that she kissed passionately in front of everyone. He returned it promising her he’d return as soon as possible. Kiran gave Argus the tech she had made for their protection and surprisingly embraced him. Lexi embraced all of them as well wishing them good luck, teary eyed herself. Saluting their King and Queen last the team made to board while Layla took a last moment with Kal.

  
He reached into his breast pocket and pulled a thin silver chain out. Attached to it was the object that had first led him to her, the old subway token.

  
“For luck,” he said softly placing it in her hand.

  
She smiled at seeing it and gripped it tightly before kissing him.

  
“I love you,” she whispered pressing her forehead to his.

  
“I love you too,” he said placing a hand on her stomach. 

She said it was too early to know anything but he couldn’t shake the feeling that she was carrying new life inside her. It was taking all his willpower to let her go.

  
But he released her and watch her walk aboard the ship as it closed behind her retreating form. Then it was rising and portaling away and all he could do was look out into the stars, praying for her to come home to him.

  
On the bridge Layla clasped the chain around her neck and tucked it into her top, feeling the cool metal settle between her breasts. Argus had portaled twice before setting a course for their old home. They were all gathered together watching the stars, lost in private thoughts. It took several hours before their destination came into view. A smallish green planet that none of them had seen in many years. They were going home.

As Layla looked around at her pack’s faces she could feel their memories moving around her. Even though they were one pack mate short, Layla could almost feel his lost presence near her. Rush would always be a part of them even though he was no longer physically amongst them. Despite his betrayal he had been their brother and once upon a time, on the planet whose atmosphere they were entering, he had been close to them. 

  
Argus maneuvered their vessel to land in a grassy field surrounded by dense woods. Not knowing if anyone or anything could be at the castle they had chosen to land some distance away, the ship cloaked. Everyone looked to Layla and suddenly she was their Commander and Alpha again.

  
“Gear up and let’s go,” she said firmly.

  
Grabbing their bags and weaponry, Layla made sure her blades were secured to her back. Once everyone was ready they exited the ship into a vast meadow that smelled of wildflowers. It was evening and the stars glittered above them as Layla set a path towards the dense woods in the distance. As they entered the dark forest, the deep earthy scent filled all of them with an almost healing quality. Their eyes adjusted to the dim light as they followed Layla’s sure footed lead. 

  
Layla had set a steady pace but she was also listening and smelling. It wasn’t long before she caught the first whiff of what she had been waiting for. Her body tensed and she slowed her steps. She could feel her pack mates also sensing the new smells. They were being trailed and watched by a Lycan pack. Inhaling deeply she could smell them close. There were many different packs that called these woods home and if they stumbled into the wrong territory they would be seen as intruders.

  
“There’s eight at least,” Marcus said softly.

  
Layla nodded, “Keep moving slowly and stay as calm as possible.”

  
A soft growl reached their ears as Layla found a pathway that opened up to a small glen. She stopped and the team closed into a circle with their backs together as dim figures moved in and out of the trees that surrounded them. As Layla waited, a large dark shape began to materialize atop a stone outcropping before her. He was massive when the starlight hit him, he was pure black but his golden eyes glistened as he barred his teeth at the four Lycantants. At his entry the rest of his pack came out of the woods to begin to encircle Layla’s team.

  
**What business do you have here**

  
Lycans were beasts akin to wolves but they were massive, more that twice the size. Since they had no ability to communicate verbally, they were able to connect with the small pack through thought as their DNA was similar.

  
Keeping her gaze averted from the Alpha male who had questioned her, she opened her mind to him.

  
**We have no intent on harm, we were born here and desire only to reach the Castle**

  
Alighting soundlessly from his perch, the golden eyed Alpha approached Layla. His height allowed for his head to almost reach her own and she continued to avert her gaze, direct eye contact would be an invitation for a challenge. He huffed at her neck taking in her scent and then he settled back on his hunches, making a small growl in his throat. At the sound, a large silver female approached Layla and huffed at her neck as the male had done.

  
**Pack** she confirmed to the male.

  
At this Layla raised her eyes to the female and found herself staring into deep purple orbs like her own. A deep sense of relief filled Layla and her siblings. They had been found by the Lycans who shared their DNA, their pack family. They all continued to remain standing as the group of Lycans all took turns scenting them to confirm the connection.

  
The silver female continued to stand beside Layla scenting her again.

  
**Your mate isn’t here**

  
Leaning lower she sniffed at Layla’s stomach. Layla resisted the urge to place a hand across it in protection.

  
**Your carrying his cubs**

  
Layla was put off by that. Of course a true Lycan’s nose was much more sensitive than hers could ever be. To be able to smell new life so soon when Layla hadn’t even been sure was unsettling.

  
**My mate remained behind to protect his family. What’s your name?**

  
**Neara**

  
**My name is Layla. Are you the Alpha’s mate?**

  
**His name is Mycal and no. My mate was recently killed.**

  
Layla could feel the sadness and anger that Neara was exhibiting at the memory and she felt a strong bond with the female forming between them.

  
Mycal had been watching the interaction of his pack with Layla’s. He gave a sudden woof, calling all his pack to his side and they settled around him.

  
**You have all come here heavily armed. You should know that the castle has been surrounded recently by invaders to this planet.** he communicated to the group. **They have been attacking our pack as well as others to establish control here. We can help you to reach the castle but in return I ask that you help us to rid our home of these creatures.**

  
**What kind of creatures are they?** Layla asked.

  
**Sargons**

  
Marcus snarled, “Sargons here, they must have been sent by Thran.”

  
Layla nodded. Thran must be trying to eliminate his work here and protect the one planet he saw as most valuable. Looking to her team she could tell they were in agreement to help.

  
**We will help you to get rid of them. Will the other packs help us too?**

  
**I will meet with the other Alpha’s to see but I’m sure they will agree. Neara will lead you to our den to prepare.**

  
With that Mycal turned away and left the group to follow Neara deeper into the woods. Layla walked closely beside Neara, wondering if the silver female felt the same bonding she was feeling. The pathway they followed became rockier and soon they were climbing upward to a large cavern. Once inside Layla and her team dropped their bags as the Lycans settled around them, two remaining near the entrance as guards. While they all were different shades of gray and black, many of them had the similar purple eyes like herself and pack mates.

  
“We need a plan,” Marcus said beginning to remove heavy weaponry from his bag and checking each one. “We have no idea how many of them we may be dealing with.”

  
Layla looked to Dela. She was the one member of their team who would have the ability to scout undetected. 

  
“Dela I want you to head out now to see how much you can find out. Night coverage will be an advantage since Sargons have limited night vision,” Layla told her.

  
She nodded and checking her gear she made for the entrance.

  
**Where is she going?** Neara asked Layla.

  
**Dela is adapt at tracking without alerting the Sargons. We need to get an idea of how many we may be dealing with and where they are concentrating their forces.**

  
Dela spread her wings and took to the tree tops, disappearing from view as she used the heavy foliage as cover.

  
“Argus, once Dela reports back I want you to return to the ship. We’ll need the extra firepower, I expect they have ships of their own and I’ll want you to take out as many as possible. We need to make sure none of them can escape to inform Thran of our presence here before we accomplish our task,” Layla told him.

  
He nodded. Layla noticed a slim female gray had laid down beside him and oddly was allowing him to stroke her neck. Another larger male, with mottled gray and black fur, was sniffing through Marcus’s bag as he continued to work with his guns.

  
Mycal returned as they were working through plans to report that the other packs would aid them. There were only four groups left but their numbers were strong. Dela alighted not long after to report.

  
“There’s at least six groups spread over the wooded terrain. The first is about a mile from here. I counted five ships grounded near the castle but most of the Sargons are spending their time in the forests. They’ve been instructed to eliminate all the Lycans here and hold the castle as their own till Thran can return. I counted at least eighty-five Sargons,” she reported.

  
“Show me their locations,” Layla said.

  
Using the ground Dela laid out the terrain from their current position and indicated through x marks the locations of each Sargon group leading to the castle. Mycal stood over her shoulder taking in the information.

  
**The other packs will gather here at first light. We will split into two groups to take these groups on from opposite directions.**

  
Layla nodded.

  
“Argus, I want all these ships taken out while we take on the ground forces,” she said pointing to the Alcazar on Dela's map, “You should head back now to be ready for first light.”

  
“Yes Commander,” he saluted her and headed out of the den. The slim female who had been at his side rose and looking to her Alpha was given a nod to follow him.

  
“Let’s try to get some sleep to be ready,” Layla said to Marcus and Dela.

  
Layla settled down with her pack at her head and was surprised when Neara curled up at her front. She tentatively reached a hand out to brush the soft silver fur and found it comforting as she drifted off to sleep.

  
At daylight, Layla arose to step outside the den and see a large gathering of Lycans communicating with Mycal. Neara had followed her to the entrance.

  
**He’s dividing them into two groups now, you should get ready**

  
Layla checked her mauler at her side holster and strapped a second one to her left side. Marcus had his heavy double barrel storm guns strapped to his back between his wings and larger guns at each hip. Dela was heavily armed as well with two smaller maulers crossed at her lower back and a belt of throwing blades along her hips. They all donned protective helmets and Layla felt her pulse quicken in anticipation. Battle was something she understood instinctively and something about now defending her home planet made her eager for bloodshed. She hadn’t felt this for some time and having her former Skyjackers and pack mates at her side slipped her back into attack mode, where she had always been the most complete. They sucked down some ration packs as a hurried breakfast for the extra nutrition and strength.

  
The trio descended to the waiting group of Lycans and Layla reached up to her com to check in with Argus. He was already in the air ghosting over the treetops towards the castle and the unsuspecting Sargon fleet. He would wait for her signal to attack.

  
Mycal turned to Layla.

  
**I know you are equipped with wings but its best to approach quickly along the paths we know. You will ride one of us to get to where these invaders are camped.**

  
This surprised them but the mottled grey who had taken an interest in Marcus the night before approached him. Huffing at his neck in greeting, he turned to let the large Lycantant mount him easily. A large red Alpha approached Dela and after a similar greeting allowed her to climb onto his back. She looked like a child posed atop him but she gripped two hands into the tuft of his neck and a smile lit her lips.

  
Neara stepped to Layla’s side.

  
**You’ll be with me**

  
Layla slipped her leg across the female’s back, feeling the powerful muscles of her chest against her legs. It was a new experience for her, having only every ridden battle machines and never a living creature but it felt right.

  
A howl from Mycal was joined by the rest of the packs and then they split quickly taking to opposite sides of the woods. The Lycans ran quickly yet quietly through pathways and Layla felt her blood rise at the feeling of Neara’s powerful stride carrying her. She leaned forward and allowed her body to flow with the Lycan beneath her. A soft huff from Mycal had the pack instantly stopping and Layla could smell the Sargon stink from ahead. They crept then silently closer to see the heavily armed group of at least fifteen lizard men around a camp. Mycal howled loudly at that moment and in the distance another howl responded as the Sargons reacted instantly to the sound, guns drawn. The pack lunged forward and Layla gripped Neara’s body with her legs drawing her maulers and firing into the group. Chaos ensued as the Lycans tore into the group of Sargons, dodging gunfire and ripping throats open. As Neara attacked one from behind, Layla sprung from her back to engage another who was hovering, firing at the group below. Wings extended she drew her blades and sliced through his body moving to the next target and connecting to Argus to start his destruction of the ships.   
The battle was over quickly but they lost one Lycan to the fight. Mounting Neara again they sped to the next camp ending the second battle even faster, the Lycans never tired and seemed to have a renewed sense of purpose. By the third camp they were covered in blood and sweat but Layla felt more alive than she had in a long time. 

  
Argus reported in to her that he had taken out the ships but one was attempting to escape and he was in pursuit.

  
“Take it down at all costs Argus,” she told him before cutting the link.

  
The third camp was very heavily populated and they slowly crept along to surround the alerted group. There was gunfire coming from all directions, echoing through the woods. Layla could see the castle in the distance and in the sky above it two ships were battling heavily. She noticed that unfortunately there was another vessel amongst the Sargons before them. It was going to have to be the primary target as she saw two enemies enter the ship to start it up.

  
They flew into the fight.

  
“Marcus that ship has to come down now!” Layla shouted to him leaping from Neara’s back as she flew to the ship that was starting to take off.

  
Marcus flew above her and blasted at the ship with his powerful gun. Landing on the top Layla drew her swords and struck deeply into the side wing, causing a massive explosion that threw her backward and caused the ship to dip to the side as the pilots within tried to keep rising. Marcus aimed to the cockpit and the front exploded in flames causing the ship to drop heavily. Screaming could be heard from inside as the Sargons were engulfed in fire. He continued to assault the ship until it crashed into the woods. Turning back to the fight on the ground, Layla watched Mycal attack a Sargon as another approached him from behind, gun raised. Flipping through the air she landed heavily between him and Mycal’s exposed back engaging her shield and firing with her mauler. Mycal turned and using her crouched back as a stepping stone he leaped over her and ripped the Sargon’s head from his body. Between fangs and guns the last group was disposed off. Layla had taken a few hits to her arms but as she looked around at the bloody scene before her she felt a deep sense of satisfaction.

  
Several of the Lycans had died in the fight but many more were still standing, blood dripping from their enormous fangs and they began to howl in unison. Layla and her own pack joined the howl. They had won. Another explosion echoed through the air and Layla saw that Argus had taken down the final ship as it crashed into the black granite castle in the distance. Making her way through the bodies, Layla made sure everyone of the Sargons were dead with shots to the head of those who still moved.

  
Marcus and Dela joined her and they were battle weary but not heavily injured. She embraced them and checked in with Argus to check his condition. He reported that their ship had taken some damage but was still serviceable. She told him to land and wait for them at the castle.

  
Mycal approached them, a slight limp to his left paw.

  
**You fought bravely and have helped us more than we can repay.** he told them.

  
Layla, Marcus and Dela all knelt to him in respect.

  
**Those of us who are least injured will take you to the castle as promised.**

  
As they rose, the Lycans surrounding them bowed their heads in thanks before beginning to disperse to their own packs. There were wounds to tend and honor to give those who had fallen. Neara came to Layla and lowered her back to let Layla mount. Dela and Marcus took to their own mounts and were swiftly carried the rest of the way to their ultimate destination.

  
Aryadne threw down the head gear she had been using when an urgent communication had come in from the Sargons who had been sent to Doran. It had cut out suddenly before all she had gotten was a brief message that they were under attack from the Lycan packs on the planet. There was no way they could have all been taken out without help. Layla she thought in disgust. Somehow she had managed to get to the planet without her knowledge. Thran wasn’t going to be happy. The only promising part of it was if Layla was there, she was not with the royal family. The time to strike would have to be now. Kicking the console before her, it crashed to the ground and erupted in a small electrical explosion.

  
Her two pack mates eyed her anger and awaited her instructions.

  
“Which planet did the royal’s choose?” she demanded.

  
“An Aegis ship was dispatched recently to Gollsum,” Griman, the taller of her mates reported to her. “However another was also sent to Sortun.”

  
With a bark of laughter Aryadne thought how smart to try to confuse them. It could still be either locations.

The bugs at both locations had been disabled but there may be another way to determine which one they were hiding out at.

  
“Get me Headron, I have a few questions for him.” she commanded.

  
Griman nodded and left to retrieve the tech expert they had recently employed. Tallus, her other brother remained.

  
“Why would she decide to head to Doran?” he asked her.

  
“A good question,” Aryadne said. “I think I need to have a more in-depth conversation with our dear father.”

Kal was restless as he paced his room. There was no way to communicate with Layla and it had been three days now that she had been gone. His father had told him that she expected to return in less than a week but that had offered him little comfort. He could barely smell her scent these days, since they had spent so little time in their new location together. But more than that his body and heart ached at her absence. He hadn’t known that the bond of a mate would be so consuming. 

  
Turning to the dresser he opened the top drawer and took out a small box. Inside he looked at the ring he was planning on giving her. It was simple in design, a silver band lined with three small purple gems, the same color as her eyes. He could have chosen something large and ostentatious but he’d known she wouldn’t have liked wearing something like that. He snapped the box shut and placed it in a pocket near his heart. It made him feel a little closer to her. But he needed to get some of his feelings off his chest, it felt like it was crushing him. So he sought out the only person he could think of.

  
Sera had been given a small lab area in the lower depths of the fortress, saying she needed to keep her work going despite the situations surrounding them. He knocked at the door and entered at her request. She was seated behind a small desk with a mountain of sheaves spread about but it was clear that she hadn’t really been reading through them.

  
“Your Majesty,” she said surprised, standing quickly and giving him a curtsey. “Is something wrong? Has there been word from Layla?”

  
Her questions were filled with no small of anxiety.

  
“No I’m sorry there’s been no word yet,” he said watching her face fall.

  
“Well I suppose no news could be considered good news,” she said trying to put a smile on her delicate features.

  
“I know this must be hard for you too because of Argus,” he said softly.

  
“Harder still for you,” she looked at him with sympathy. “Is there something I can help you with?”

  
Kal took a seat before her desk and looked down at his hands. Now that he was here he wasn’t sure how to put his feelings into words.

  
Sera came around the desk and knelt before him, placing her small hands on his own.

  
“Kal I can only imagine what you must be going through,” she began softly. “Layla is your mate and it took an incredible amount of trust and courage on your part to let her leave. The fact that she may be carrying your children is an added burden but she is the strongest woman I have ever met in this Verse. She promised you she’d return and I know she will. When I first met her she was badly hurt, anyone else would have succumbed to the wound she had but her will was so strong she refused to let death take her. She will come home to you.”

  
A tear landed on Sera’s hand as Kal let his fear engulf him before the small Apis splice. And than he was sobbing and she was holding him crying with him as they thought of their missing loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a major shoutout to my favorite comic of all time, Elfquest. Written by Richard and Wendy Pini, the story of the Wolfriders was my constant companion growing up and the inspiration for so many of my early stories. I still write small pieces here and there on the World of Two Moons and couldn't help but incorporate some of their ideas in this story. "Shade and sweetwater" to everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult to complete. I just hope its descriptive enough for readers to envision it the way I have. Comments are truly welcome.

  
The woods thinned as Layla and her pack came out into the slowly advancing evening to the final pathway to the Alcazar before them. So many years since she had seen the black granite monstrosity that Lord Thran had called home. They passed the burning wreckage of the ships Argus has taken down and met him seated on a rock outcropping, the grey female Lycan laying at his feet. He rushed to them as they descended their mounts and embraced them all in turn. They had all survived.

  
Layla turned to Mycal and bowed to him.

  
**Thank you for your help getting us here** she communicated to him.

  
**Your strength is a testament to your superior DNA and I am proud that you are blood of my blood**

  
He came towards her and placed a paw on her shoulder, pressing his forehead to her own.

  
**I wish you luck in your endeavor here** he told her.

  
Turning away his pack mates followed. The grey near Argus gave him a parting lick to the cheek as she joined her Alpha to return to their wooded home. As Mycal passed Neara they looked at each other in the eye and he nodded at her, licking her cheek and than leaving her behind.

  
Layla looked at Neara who remained standing as her pack left.

  
**I wish to join you as you continue your journey even beyond this planet which I have called home** she told Layla.

  
**Are you sure?** Layla asked.

  
Neara nodded coming to Layla’s side. Placing her forehead to Neara’s she smiled.

  
“She’s coming with us huh?” Marcus said. “Well that’s going to be a surprise to the King and Queen.”

  
Dela laughed at the thought but she could see that Layla and Neara had formed a strong bond like sisters.  
Layla straightened and stared at the castle before her. As a group they walked across a long bridge that crossed a deep chasm and stood before the tall heavy doors, all feeling different feelings about entering the place they had been born and raised in. Layla pushed hard as the doors groaned inward and they crossed the threshold into a huge entryway. The walls were smooth black granite all around and huge tapestries hung all around. Battle scenes and horrific monsters covered all of them. Their footsteps echoed in the empty halls but they all had their guns in hands in case any intruders still remained. Argus also carried a special tech tool of Kiran’s design which disabled any bugs or tracking devices within to conceal their presence. 

  
They walked the tall halls first into the massive throne room, where Lord Thran had once sat atop a tall dais on an ornately carved stone throne. Flags hung all around the room bearing his insignia and colors, blood red with a golden dragon spitting fire. Passing further into the darkened halls, they passed rooms where they had trained relentlessly. Further in they came to a descending staircase and Layla continued on, her mind beginning to settle for what she had come to do. At the bottom they stood in a huge rounded antechamber with several corridors leading off to both sides. But it was the massive doors directly ahead that Layla had come for. The entryway to the maze.

  
Heading to the side, she began to remove her gear as her pack looked on. She could feel their uncertainty about her decision but she sat and began removing her gravity boots and gloves. The last item she removed were her back blades. The maze would only open to the unarmed and the worthy. Her bare feet could feel the cool stone beneath them as she came to stand before her pack mates.

  
“Layla this is insane,” Argus finally said, having held his reservations in check till now. “You don’t even know if what your looking for even exists, hell you don’t even know what it may be.”

  
Marcus placed a hand on Argus’s tense shoulder.

  
“I trust Layla’s belief. She’ll find what she was meant to find all those years ago.”

  
Argus sighed heavily, dropping his head. Layla came to them and they joined arms and touched foreheads as her siblings poured their own strength into her.

  
“I’ll be back,” she promised.

  
Backing away from them, she stepped surefooted towards the massive doors. Neara appeared at her side.

  
**I have to do this on my own** she explained and Neara bowed to her and than licked her cheek.

  
**May fortune smile upon you** as she turned and sat beside the line of her pack mates as they watched Layla walk away.

  
As she walked the long corridor she found herself remembering a young version of herself making this same path. She reached the doors and raised her palm to a rounded symbol in the center. It glowed blue and than the doors became illuminated in golden light, as locks unclicked. Even after all this time the doors opened silently inward to a dark pathway. Layla reached into her shirt and pulled the subway token out gripping it and closing her eyes. She thought of Kal and how much she loved him, hoping that he could feel her thoughts across the stars. Leaving it to hang across her chest she entered through the doors and heard them close behind her, the locks reengaging. 

  
Lord Thran looked at the female Lycantant in disgust. Aryadne had just reported the lose of communication with the Sargon army he’d stationed on Doran. It was unacceptable and a small piece of fear had settled between his shoulder blades. Layla had to be there now and he knew she was heading for the maze.

  
“I want another army sent there immediately,” he commanded.

  
Aryadne rolled her eyes and he seethed at her disrespect. She’d always been that way and if it wasn’t for her unnatural skills he would have ended her life a long time ago.

  
“What would be the point now? By the time they reach the planet whatever Layla is doing will be complete. Plus the fact that they took out a whole horde of Sargons means they can take on whoever you choose to send. It’s not worth the lose of more soldiers that we need for the invasion. Or have you changed your mind about your primary targets? Or perhaps you’d care to inform me why Layla would choose to leave the royal family behind in their time of need. There must be something very important on Doran. It’s the only one of your planets you wished watched over," she stated, gaging his reaction.

  
Thran curled his lip.

  
“It’s nothing that concerns you,” he snarled.

  
Taking a deep breath to center himself he changed the subject. “So Aryadne tell me what our next move should be.”

  
A look of contempt colored her face as she scowled at her Lord father but she allowed the subject to drop.

  
“I believe the family is on Gollsum. They’ve tried to create confusion over their location by sending Aegis ships to stand guard over other planets but Gollsum makes the most sense for defense. We can portal in and overwhelm any ships in the atmosphere with the mercenaries we’ve hired. Than we can descend with three ships using Headron’s new tech and prevent any other ships from entering or leaving. Layla being gone is actually a good thing.” She finished, stretching her jet black wings in satisfaction.

  
“Begin the preparations,” he intoned.

  
Aryadne bowed mockingly and turned to sauntered from the small throne room as Thran’s troubled thoughts turned to Layla. Could she truly find the gift at the end of the maze that even he himself had never been able to find?

  
The entry to the maze was silent and dark but as Layla began to walk toward the first stage, torches flamed to life as she passed. Closing her eyes she searched back to her childhood and the dangers of the maze flooded back to her. She could still feel the damage her young body had sustained to make it through that first time. But she was stronger and smarter now and her memory allowed her to see the whole maze spread out before her. There were six stages that had to be passed to reach the end.

  
Stretching her muscles she prepared for the first, as a slicing sound began to echo through the hall. Huge axe shaped blades moved back and forth at random intervals. Layla took to a run sliding beneath the first, feeling the sharp blade cutting through the air just above her face and than back flipped over to land on the next, riding it’s rhythmic movement before springing to the third and rolling to the floor crouched watching the fourth move up and down slicing into the floor. Timing was everything as she counted the seconds between its upward movement and when it hit the ground. She leapt under it and jumped again as the fifth blade flew out from the wall horizontally, using it as a springing board to land at the end of the first stage.

  
Taking a corner she was almost caught by a fiery burst from the wall. Heat welled up around her as blasts of fire erupted down the long corridor. Stepping as far back as she could she centered herself and started to run, springing to the wall above the first fire torrent and leaping to the far wall, running with the aid of here wings for balance and speed, before thrusting herself to the opposite wall, feeling a singe across one of her wings. The heat was almost unbearable and she was sweating profusely before finally making it past the last full wall of flames in a soaring leap, the soles of her feet grazing the flames.

  
Breathing heavily she now stood before a tall set of stairs full of trap depressions that would send poisoned arrows flying from the walls. She could have flown up the length avoiding all the steps but it would shut the whole maze down and she’d have to return to the beginning to start again. Her feet stung slightly from the burns she’d taken in the last trial. Searching her memory she found the path she had used as a child, remembering which spots were the triggers. Skipping lightly upward she passed the third stage, the easiest, and prepared for the harder fourth.

  
This next part involved hand to hand combat with mechanized androids equipped with blasters. She peered slightly around the corner at the top of the stairs and pulled back quickly as a blast hit the wall sending chunks cascading around her. But she’d seen what she’d needed to see, how many. But that wasn’t the only part to this section. The walls also moved in and out, providing cover not just for her but them as well. Allowing her racing heart to steady, she listened as she heard the grating of the first wall extending to her left. Rolling fast as another blast erupted above her, she used the wall as a perch and lunged at the first android turning it and using its own blaster to take out two other machines and it’s body as coverage. The walls moved again and she repeated the process working her way quickly through the twelve machines. She’d taken a few hits that left bloody cuts across her arms and one across her cheek, which if she hadn’t turned fast enough would have taken her eye.

  
Wiping at the blood she took a moment to breath and think about her next move. The final two parts of the maze were on a higher level. To reach the fifth one she’d have to scale a twenty foot wall set with climbing depressions at irregular intervals. It had been hard for her the first time being smaller but should be easier this time around. Looking around at the smoking mess of mechanical machines she found a blaster that was still serviceable and she stuck it through the back side of her pants as she approached the wall and jumped for the first handhold. It was like rock climbing that required her to swing at points with one hand to reach for distant depressions. As she reached the top she hung for a moment by two hands, her feet dangling over the empty air and her back against the smooth granite. As soon as she topped the wall the guns would begin firing. Stealing herself she pushed upward, flipping her legs up and releasing her grip on the wall she reached for the blaster at her back and fired at the first gun aimed directly at her. It exploded as she rolled to escape the second volley of shots and took aim at the second distant blaster taking it out quickly. Jumping the gap and twisting in the air, she landed atop a firing gun and grasping both side she grunted in exertion as she forced it upward to engage the highest blaster. As they fired at each other, she jumped as their combined explosion sent her into the wall, knocking the wind from her lungs. All the guns were down now as she slid to the stone filled ground, rubbing her back from the impact. Then her hand slid to her stomach. All this risk was heightened now by the need to protect what she could instinctively feel inside her. Life had begun and she could sense it now. Too early to tell how many but she was pregnant and she felt a tingle of fear.  
Standing she readied herself for the last stage. Approaching another set of stairs she came to an archway and a curved darkened hallway. Once again as she walked, flames illuminated her steps as she approached the Hall of Mirrors. 

  
The hallway ended at another archway and the torches leapt through the tangle of glass before her, her reflection looking back at her. She was a mess, her braided buns having come loose and her face a blur of blood and soot. Tossing the blaster aside she entered the room. This part of the maze was the most dangerous to maneuver through because each reflection she passed could become a ghost of herself that would come to life to fight her. The first one grabbed her from behind, placing a chokehold across her neck and locking a leg through her own. Reaching both arms up and through the tight grip at her throat she broke the hold and pulled her leg around, sending her doubled body crashing into the nearby glass shattering it and watching the form evaporate into a blue dissipating cloud. And so it went as she found a pathway through the mirrors, fighting each form that appeared. Since they were reflections of herself they fought her on equal ground, using her own moves against her. It was daunting and she quickly lost track of how many she fought or how long she had been traversing the mirrors. Voices also spoke to her, of how she was unworthy and weak trying to break her mind as well as her body. As the thoughts crept through her, she almost succumbed. At one point she fell, one of the reflections aiming a hard kick towards her exposed stomach and at that moment she felt all her anger and need to protect her and Kal’s children well up in her. She grabbed the foot as it came close and rising she swung it through several mirrors snarling. She was done with these test and began to kick and punch each mirror she passed, blood dripping from her hands and feet. She came to the final glass, tall and imposing. She stared at her crazed form reflected before her, eyes blazing silver and as the hands reached out from the mirror to grab her throat she rushed forward into the arms, growling loud she crashed through the thick glass, shards flying everywhere, cutting her body.

  
Falling to her bloody hands and knees torches flared all along the square room at the end of the maze, reaching high into the giant space. Breathing hard she forced herself to stand, exhaustion filling every part of her. As she stood she came face to face with Lord Thran as she had the first time she made it through his sick torture chambers. But this time it was a hologram of the man she had known as her father.

  
“Congratulations on making it through. You’ve proven your worth to me and know that you have made me immensely proud.” He intoned, his voice sounding so hollow now to Layla.

  
When she had been young those words had meant something to her but now she knew better. He’d seen her as the perfect reflection of himself, a warrior of superior strength and will. She had asked about the reward at the end of the maze which had been promised. He told her then as he did now that his pride in her abilities was the reward she had sought and won. Layla hung her head, had she truly been wrong, that he had spoken the truth even then.

  
As she stood before the still speaking hologram a strange wind whipped up from behind him and ruffled into her wings. Stepping through the fake image of her father she began to walk towards the back of the hall, the wind increasing around her she came to the edge of the smooth floor to a deep black recess with no bottom in sight.

  
“A leap of faith,” a voice whispered up from the depths causing Layla to shiver.

"Only the worthy can save us now,” the voice became many and Layla stepped closer to the edge, her toes just hanging over.

  
“Free us,” they intoned

  
And Layla knew what she had to do. A leap of faith into the unknown, she retracted her wings and spreading her arms she pushed off with her toes into the darkness. Her descent was fast, the wind of her fall whipping around her. Flipping she straightened preparing to hit the ground hard with her feet extended in expectation. But before any ground came to meet her falling form, she was suddenly buffeted by a strong upward draft that held her suspended in mid air. Floating in the darkness, Layla could feel a humming around her as wisps of cloud like substance began to encircle her. They were different shades of iridescent colors and they were speaking.

  
“We have been imprisoned here by the treachery of Thran. He stole our land, home and essence to make his own,” they whispered all around her. “We will grant you the power to defeat him if you will free us.”

  
“How?” Layla said into the shadows around her.

  
“Destroy the maze and we will be free,” they responded.

  
As they said this an object began to materialize in front of her. It was an intricately carved silver breast plate.

  
“Take this gift and give us freedom,” they said.

  
Layla reached out for the item and was surprised at how light it felt. She placed it over her head and buckled it at her sides, the back being two thin strips that lay between her wings. She couldn’t see how this simple piece of armor could grant her the power to do anything at first but she instinctively placed a hand to her heart against the cool metal and suddenly it came to life. Like liquid it began to seep down her arms and body, encasing her completely. Closing her eyes, it was like the armor became a part of her body flowing over her wings and a helmet rose up over her head. Pointed ears covered her own and the face plate shadowed her eyes and extended before her face in the shape of an opened mouth Lycan. Bringing her hands together she watched as a helm formed and grew into a massive broadsword that glowed blue but felt lighter than any blade she had held before. She swung it experimentally with ease.

  
“We’ve been waiting for you Layla Valiante ever since you were born. Thran kept you from us the first time but we knew you’d return,” the voices had grow in volume and longing.

  
“Then you’ve waited long enough.” she said and she sped upward.

  
She landed hard back at the top and walked purposefully toward the now silent hologram of her father. It disintegrated as she passed through it. She beat her silver coated wings as easily as if they were bare and rose up to look over the maze that would never see another victim. It had reset itself once she had completed the trials and she began her destruction by slashing through the glass mirrors, shattering them to glistening shards. She discovered that the broadsword could also emit laser blasts as she destroyed the guns one after the other, watching them explode and start to taken down the walls that had held them in place. Her fury sped her through each section causing massive scale dismantling of everything in her path. The walls all around began to crumble and the floors cracked. The entire chamber was shaking and disintegrating.

  
Outside Neara was the first to sense the change, as her sensitive ears perked up and she rose from the floor where she had been patiently waiting beside Dela. Noticing the sudden change in the Lycan, Dela rose and could feel a slight tremor beneath her feet. Argus had been pacing but he stopped too as the rumbling beneath them began to increase.

  
“What the hell,” Marcus said standing and beginning to hear explosions coming from the closed doors before them.

  
They moved as one rushing towards the doors fearing the worst but as they got close the doors suddenly exploded outward and Layla was floating above them her eyes as silver as the armor that covered her. Behind her the room that had once been the sacred Maze was engulfed in flames and was caving in on itself. As she slowly landed before their shocked faces a whirl of wind flew from behind her and swirled around them  
“We are free,” the voices echoed everywhere around them in satisfaction. 

  
Wrapping around Layla she could feel their thanks and blessings as they whirled together and shot into the air crashing through the roof.

  
“Gods what are you wearing?” Marcus asked amazed at her appearance as he came forward to run a hand along the smooth metal coating of her arm.

  
Placing her hand at her heart again everyone watched as the armor retracted from her body, returning to the breast plate.

  
“It’s what I came here for, what I knew Thran had kept from me the first time through the maze. I just didn’t realize the depth of what it meant,” Layla said.

  
She was suddenly so tired and as her pack mates engulfed her in a tight hug it helped to restore her.

Unfortunately their reunion was cut short by sudden intense rumblings that shook the floor beneath them, causing them to try to find balance.

  
**You freed the spirits of this planet but they were the ones holding this castle together. With them gone this whole structure is collapsing. We need to leave immediately** Neara came to Layla.

  
“We need to go now,” Layla rushed to collect her belongings, the floor shifting beneath them violently.

  
Layla threw her belongings to Marcus as she touched the breast plate engaging her armor. They all spread their wings to speed out of the quickly crumbing castle around them.

  
*Neara get on my back** she sent to the Lycan, who lunged her huge body between Layla’s wings. 

  
As a group they began to fly between falling granite, back up the stairs and down the corridors through the throne room as a huge piece of the ceiling fell crushing Thran’s throne. Speeding faster they made it through the front doors and across the long bridge to finally stop on the far side to catch their breath and watch the massive fortress caving in on itself, falling into the deep gorge below.

  
Neara had jumped to the ground as Layla disengaged her armor and settled down on a large rock outcropping watching the destruction of the castle. She still couldn’t believe what had happened, but she knew her body hurt and she needed rest more than anything. Placing a hand instinctively on her stomach, Neara came towards her and sniffed at her.

  
**You took a great risk and you need nourishment now.**

  
Turning away she suddenly headed into the nearby woods as Layla leaned back against the rock, feeling every ache in her body and the burn across her bare feet.

  
Dela came to her and began to look her over.

  
“Argus go get the medical kit so I can treat Layla,” she said.

  
Argus hurried aboard their ship and returned with the kit and some ration packets which Layla ate hurriedly while Dela applied med spray to her wounds. Neara returned not long after dragging a huge buck between her teeth. Marcus set about skinning the dead beast and cutting into the still warm flesh, while Argus found kindling and wood to start a fire. The smell of cooking flesh roused Layla who was feeling stronger and ravenous. Marcus handed her the first piece of cooked meat on a charred piece of wood and she tore at the hot flesh with vigor. The sun was rising as they all dug in to the meat while Neara ate the still fresh remains of the buck, her nose bloody as she crunched through bone.

  
They all ate in silence watching the brightening skies revealing the ruined remains of their home. It seemed right that it was gone now. Layla wiped her hands along her pants and stood. Dela came to stand beside her.

  
“You need to rest,” she told her.

  
Layla nodded.

  
“Get everything together and onboard. We need to head back to Gollsum as quickly as possible. Thran will know by now that his forces here are gone and he may decide to strike now while we’ve been gone,” she said thinking worriedly of Kal.

  
“Argus and Marcus are looking over the ship now to make sure we can travel safely, come I want to get you into a bed for some sleep. You need it as much as they do,” she said softly placing a hand lightly on Layla’s stomach. 

Neara must have let her know and Layla allowed herself to be guided inside the ship to a bunk and settled in by Dela after she unclasped the breastplate, placing it nearby. Neara leapt up beside her and nestled her head into the crook of Layla’s arm. Dela left them to sleep to help her brothers.

  
Layla stroked along Neara’s back and than curious about something she slowly ran her hand to the Lycan’s stomach. She could feel slightly engorged nipples and as she ran her hand lower she waited and felt movement within.

  
“It seems I’m not the only one expecting,” she said.

  
**I went into heat not long before my mate was killed** there was sadness in the thought.

  
“Are you sure you want to leave here, leave your pack?” Layla asked.

  
**You are my pack too. There is nothing left here for me.**

  
Rubbing her face into Neara’s soft fur beside her Layla felt comforted by the Lycan’s decision and she soon drifted off to sleep, exhaustion pushing all other worries from her mind for the time being.


	8. Chapter 8

  
Kiran had been feeling an anxiousness building over the last day as she paced her office space. She’d been in constant contact with the Aegis ships stationed in the atmosphere above them and as yet no sign had been made of any intruder ships, here or elsewhere. Her instincts though were on high alert and something didn’t feel right. Leaving her office, she sought out Commander Stinger. She found him with the King in his office.  
Saluting she approached the desk where the two men were discussing strategies for any invasion that may be coming.

  
“Have you gotten any new information Kiran or any communication from Layla?” Caine asked sensing the Pumatran’s uneasiness.

  
“Nothing yet from Layla unfortunately but I’d like to take a ship up to scout around. Something doesn’t feel right,” she replied.

  
“Okay, Stinger take one of the skiffs with Kiran and take a look around,” Caine agreed.

  
As the two exited the office, they found Kal heading towards them.

  
“Have you heard from Layla yet,” he asked anxiously.

  
“Not yet Your Majesty but I’m not worried about the Commander,” Kiran answered confidently.

  
“Where are you going?”

  
“Kiran wants to have a look around the perimeter of the planet to make sure we don’t have any uninvited guests spying on the area,” Stinger replied.

  
“I’ll come with you,” Kal said checking his mauler at his side.

  
“I think it’s best for Your Majesty to stay here,” Kiran told him.

  
She could see that all the waiting was eating away at him and he just wanted to do something, but she knew Layla would want him to stay in the castle. Snarling in frustration he stormed away.

  
Kiran and Stinger continued on to a waiting ship and taking a hand full of skyjackers with them, they entered and took off for the upper atmosphere. Stars erupted around them as they passed through the security barrier Kiran had set around the planet. She set a com link to the Aegis cruiser announcing their intentions. She guided the ship around the perimeter, keeping a close watch on her tracking device searching for any concealed vessels. It was as they were coming back around to the Aegis ship that her console began to beep rapidly. Suddenly portals were opening all around them as enemy ships began firing.

  
Kal found his mother with Lexi in his parents room. Sera and Kiza were present and Jupiter was trying her hardest to concentrate on some sheaves at her desk.

  
“Kal is everything okay,” she asked at her son’s sudden appearance and obvious anger.

  
“No,” he said pacing the room, “There’s still no word from Layla and Kiran has gone off with Stinger to check in with the Aegis.”

  
Jupiter rose and came to him, stopping him mid stride to put her arms around him. She knew what it felt like to be left behind while the one you loved faced unknown dangers. How often had she watched Caine leave on a mission worried about his safety? Too many times to count over their lives together.

  
“She’ll be alright. She’ll come home,” she whispered to him having full faith in her words, feeling him tremble in her grasp as he put his own arms around his mother tightly.

  
He pulled back and opened his mouth to speak when a sudden explosion rocked the room.

  
As Kiran maneuvered through the firefight in the sky she headed for the barrier to the planet below and tried to link in to Caine. In disbelief she found she was met with static on the com and the sudden inability to cross back down into the atmosphere.

  
“What the hell is going on!” Stinger exclaimed as he worked the battle controls, taking out smaller firing ships.

  
“Something got through the barrier and set a pulse control below. We can’t get back in unless someone disables it,” Kiran scowled working her console as fast as possible, keeping their shields in place. 

  
Layla awoke feeling more like her old self and quickly got up, replacing her new breast plate and heading for the bridge, Neara at her side. She joined the others as Argus made their final portal into the stars above Gollsum. Instead of the joy she had been feeling at finally getting back to Ka,l she was met with the horror of the battle taking place before them. 

  
Argus had quickly engaged their shields and Layla rushed to the console as they joined the fight. She sent a ping to lock into the com of the Aegis ship.

  
“This is Commander Layla Valiante who is in charge,” she demanded thinking fast as Argus began firing at enemy ships.

  
“This is Captain Tsing, Layla where are you?” a familiar voice asked her earnestly.

  
“We just portaled in and joined the fight. What happened?”

  
“We’re not sure, Commander Stinger and Lieutenant Kiran were doing a perimeter search when all hell broke loose,” Diomika reported.

  
Sending out a new ping Layla connected to Kiran.

  
“Commander your safe,” Kiran responded tension in her voice.

  
“What happened?” she demanded.

  
“I don’t know completely but we can’t reenter the atmosphere,”

  
“Argus lock on to Kiran’s ship and beam us over now!” Layla commanded as Marcus and Dela came to stand beside her with Neara.

  
Engulfed in blue light they were transported quickly to the larger vessel where Kiran and Stinger were still manning the console. Layla rushed to Kiran’s side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

  
“It’s good to see you Commander considering the circumstances,” she said continuing to focus on the fight all around them.

  
“Gods is that a Lycan!” Stinger exclaimed as Neara came to stand at his shoulder beside Layla.

  
“Long story Commander,” Layla said trying to think. She needed to get down to the castle as quickly as possible. “Kiran what’s keeping you out?”

  
“A pulse sensor like the one Tallan installed on Thoran. Someone has to disable it for us to get back down.”

  
“Can you open a portal?” Layla asked.

  
“Nothing for a ship to enter,” she responded but there was a small idea forming in her mind.

  
“But maybe something just big enough for a person to enter,” Layla said to her, reading her thought.

  
“It may be possible, but it won’t hold for more than a few seconds,” she told her commander looking her in the eyes.

  
“That’s long enough,” Layla responded. “Get as close to the barrier as possible.”

  
Reaching her hand to her heart she engaged her armor and strode to the back of ship, Neara at her side and Dela and Marcus close behind.

  
Kiran rapidly worked the console before her and as she succeed in her task she shouted into her com “Now!”

  
A round hole opened in the floor below them and as Neara jumped on her back, Layla dove through followed by Dela and Marcus. They managed to get through the upper atmosphere of Gollsum speeding fast as the hole quickly closed behind them. Streaking like lightning the trio entered a new battleground, as Skyjackers and mercenaries of all types fought around them. Dela and Marcus separated from Layla to engage the enemies all around the sky as Layla continued her fast descent to the rounded stone dome of the throne room below.

  
**Hold on** she sent to Neara as she flipped bringing her hands together, the broadsword leaping to life, and sent a powerful blast at the roof.

  
As they rushed through the hole Layla had created, Neara sprang from her back as Layla landed hard, cracking the stone floor and drawing all eyes. Slowly she raised her eyes through the fangs of her helmet to meet the surprised continence of Lord Thran. She had taken in the scene as she rushed through the scorched roof of the throne room, positioning herself between Thran and his raised gun. It was pointed directly at Kal who was protecting his mother, shield engaged.

  
Caine was on the opposite side of the room, his arms spread wide, golden ropes wrapped around his wrists and throat. The deadly fibers were held by a dark haired Lycantant, as Caine struggled like a wild animal to reach his family. Dead bodies littered the floor and a myriad of splices were surrounding the throne room. Be side Thran, Aryadne held a panicked Lexi, a knife at her throat but her eyes were filled with wonderment at Layla’s entry. Neara snarled as Layla stood and spread her armor encased wings between Kal and Jupiter, protecting them from the monster who was her father.

  
As they eyed each other Dela and Marcus entered through the crumbled roof to stand around Kal and Jupiter guns raised. Layla could hear Kal breathing hard behind her.

  
“You found it after all this time,” Thran breathed amazed.

  
“I destroyed your precious Maze and castle as well, freeing the spirits of the dead you held captive there. And now I’m going to end you as well,” she snarled, slashing through the air with the broadsword to slice off the end of his gun and pointing the tip at his throat.”

  
“Ah Layla,” he laughed, “You’re grossly outnumbered. And unless you’re willing to watch the King pulled to pieces right now I don’t think you’ll be doing anything.”

  
Behind her Kal stepped closer and keeping his head down between her impressive wings, he whispered to her.

Sera and Kiza had escaped the chaos of the room and were in search of the pulse sensor. If they could disable it, the Aegis could enter and stop all this. She had to buy time.

  
Lowering her blade she kept her wings in place and began to plan her next movements.

  
“What does it matter now what you do to the royal family?” she questioned softly. “You’ll never make it off this planet with Lexi let alone get her married to you.”

  
“Well that’s where you’re wrong,” Thran looked almost gleeful, “Aleska Jones Wise, heir to the Abrasax legacy, will marry me here and now and in exchange I will spare her brother’s life.”

  
Reaching behind him he pulled a terrified white robed man to his side, a priest who tightly clutched a marriage tablet to execute the rings that would bind Lexi to her new husband. Making Lord Alanine Thran the most powerful man in the Verse. Layla watched as the mercenaries in the room slowly advanced closer. There were at least forty of them but she knew she could take them out easily, especially once Caine was freed which Marcus could do with ease. It was Aryadne that posed the greatest problem but Layla knew Dela had the quicker hands.

  
**Neara I need you to convey these instructions to my pack mates now**

  
“So you think Lexi will agree even though she knows it will mean her parents death?” she spoke calmly to him, unfazed by his attempt to unsettle her and at the same time she sent to Neara her plan, which was passed to Marcus and Dela.

  
Thran’s face became stormy, his lip curling at how Layla continued to talk as though she cared nothing for his threats. She needed to see the power of his plan and his head whipped toward the Lycantant holding Caine bound, giving him a nod.

  
“Now,” Layla cried.

  
Keeping her position and raising her broadsword back at Thran, Marcus fired shooting the Lycantant between the eyes as he had begun to pull at the golden ropes surrounding the King freeing him. Caine roared to attack and Marcus began firing into the surrounding splices. Dela’s hand flew, a blade passing across Aryadne’s forehead, scratching a long bloody line through the flesh as the Lycantant threw her head back at the last moment to prevent a dead on shot. Dela was lunging forward as the blade flew, pulling Lexi from Aryadne’s grip and throwing her behind Layla into Jupiter’s arms.

  
Kal was momentarily thrown off guard by the sudden reversal of the situation. Continuing to stand between Layla and his mother and sister, he turned his own mauler on the advancing army and started shooting, blocking return fire with his shield as Jupiter clutched Lexi covering her body with her own.

  
Layla went for Thran then preparing to slice him down as he stumbled back, shock at what was happening filling his face. As her blade descended for him it was suddenly met by another blade and she turned to stare at the twisted snarl of the third pack mate.

  
“You killed my brother,” he said through his barred fangs, “and now I’m going to kill you.”

  
Pushing into her she could feel the power of his body and breaking the contact she sprang back. He was on her immediately bringing his sword down on her own with crushing force. Layla gritted her teeth and kicked out but he grabbed her leg and pulled, flinging her towards a stone column. The armor absorbed most of the impact but still caused her to fall to the ground and shake her head.

  
“Layla!” she heard Kal shout out to her.

  
She could taste blood in her mouth as she watched almost in slow motion the Lycantant rush her again. The armor surrounding her suddenly seemed to grow warm around her, filling her with added strength and her eyes gleamed bright silver. Thrusting herself up with unnatural speed, she met the male’s downward strike with her own and growling she began to push back against him. She began an assault swinging her blade as fluidly as she had her old ones, forcing him back into a defensive position as he tried to meet each one of her motions. He was losing his concentration unable to find an opening as all he could do was try to block each one of her strikes. Her skill far surpassed his, even with his greater strength and as he saw a chance he swung downward as Layla thrust up flinging his blade from his hands and slicing his head from his shoulders, blood splattering her helmet, dripping from the fangs.

  
“Griman!” a scream cut through Layla’s ears as she slowly turned towards the source.

  
Aryadne was staring at the decapitated body of her last pack mate and there was such anger in her emerald eyes as she met Layla’s gaze. But Layla was frozen to her place as she realized that Dela was gripped in Aryadne’s arms, a blade at her throat. Dela looked to her before closing her eyes. Layla went to move and felt a scream rising in her chest as Aryadne slid the blade across Dela’s neck, blood spurting everywhere, never letting her gaze leave Layla’s. She let Dela’s body slide to the ground and took to the air as Layla lifted off, all thoughts leaving her but one. She sent a blast at Aryadne’s zipping form as it skimmed past her and she fired back at Layla, the blast reeling her back but making no impact through the armor. They zoomed that way around the bloody chaos below, Aryadne avoiding Layla’s shots and Layla taking each one of hers feeling nothing but rising bloodlust. 

  
Aryadne swung low and past Griman’s dead body, grabbing his sword and turned as Layla dove at her, their blades ringing as they came together.

  
“A pack mate for a pack mate,” Aryadne said her eyes wild.

  
But Layla was past words or any thoughts but killing the raven winged Lycantant. She pushed at Aryadne, her face devoid of emotion as they fought, blades flying at each other. In this fight Layla was equally matched in swordplay, no matter the speed she used. Unlike her brother, Aryadne could easily keep pace with Layla’s intricate blade swings. The battle around them was quickly coming to an end as Caine and Marcus tore through the remaining enemies with Neara working along side them, her muzzle dripping blood.

  
Lord Thran was watching his plans crumble around him and he was trying to eye an escape at that moment, easing slowly around a column and com linking to one of the ships waiting outside. He was met with no response. Outside the royal guard was beginning to gain the upper hand and fewer and fewer of his hired mercenaries were alive.

  
Layla had managed to keep Aryadne from taking to the air again as she reached deep into herself. Her armor responded to her wishes. Suddenly her blade began to heat up and with a final crash into the opposing sword, it melted through it leaving Aryadne with a smoking empty helm. Flinging the useless helm at Layla which clattered against her chest, Aryadne made to leap into the air and Layla grabbed her foot smashing her body into the stone floor with such force that she could hear the bones of her ribs breaking. She placed an armored foot into the broken Lycantant’s throat, blood seeping from her mouth as she tried to reach up and dislodge the boot that crushed into her windpipe.

  
A crazed choked laugh escaped Aryadne’s lips as she looked up to Layla. Past any emotion, Layla raised her blade and drove it deep through the broken chest, embedding it in Aryadne’s heart, ending her life. Looking into the now lifeless emerald eyes, Layla slowly withdrew her blade and stepped back, exhaustion filling her as she dropped to her knees. She was vaguely aware of the sudden quiet that was settling around her. Of Kal at her side kneeling and grasping her, speaking to her, but she couldn’t process what he was saying. Reaching a hand to her heart she disengaged the armor and the weariness of her body made the room swim around her. Now that she had accomplished her goal her eyes turned to where Dela’s body lay in a pool of blood and moving away from Kal she stumbled to her sister, gathering her lifeless form into her arms sobbing. A howl of anguish rose from her throat.

  
Sera and Kiza were rushing into the throne room at that moment and all around them Aegis soldiers were beaming into the space, the pulse device having been deactivated. Neara came to Layla’s side, howling with her as Marcus rushed to them, unable to fully process what had happened. Caine had come to Jupiter and Lexi gripping them in a tight embrace despite his battered body while Kal could do nothing but stand behind his mate while she mourned.

  
Two soldiers had found Thran who was trying to find a way out of the throne room and brought his struggling form to stand before the royal family and Captain Tsing.

  
“Lord Alanine Thran you are hear by placed under arrest by the Aegis and will be tried for your treason by a tribunal,” she intoned stepping towards him to place restraints on his hands. 

  
Growling Thran made a sudden move thrusting off his two captors and grabbing one of their maulers, leveling it at Layla’s exposed back. Neara moved in a rush and snarling sank her fangs into his wrist, tearing his hand from his body as the mauler went off hitting the ground beside Layla as he screamed in agony. Layla turned then, her purple orbs looking him directly in the eyes before another shot rang through the throne room, hitting Thran between the eyes ending his life. Kal kept his mauler raised as Captain Tsing looked at him in disbelief at what had just happened.

  
“Consider his sentence passed,” Kal said evenly, slowly lowering his arm.

  
Bowing to him, she moved to help round up any mercenaries still alive and placing them under arrest. Argus rushed into the throne room followed by Kiran and Stinger and seeing Layla holding Dela’s body he moved to her side, tears flowing from his eyes. They had won, Thran was dead but it had come at a terrible cost. Slowly Layla lowered Dela’s body from her arms and laid her gently on the ground, crossing her arms against her chest. Standing in a daze, Layla looked around at the faces of her pack mates. There were no words she could speak at that moment and than she felt Kal’s hand on her shoulder. Turning to him she fell into his arms gripping him so tightly and inhaling his scent like a refreshing breath of life. He held her trembling form closing his eyes and thanking the universe for the safe return of his mate, sinking deep into her own scent past the coppery stink of blood that covered them both.

  
“Your Majesties,” Captain Tsing bowed to Jupiter and Caine, “We’ll take care of the mess here. There’s a ship below that will carry you back to Thoran and we can discuss next steps when you are ready.”

  
Caine nodded and holding Jupiter close to him he began to lead her with Lexi behind them, her face stained with tears. Kiza wrapped an arm around Lexi walking with her past all the death. Sera was holding a sobbing Argus, her own eyes wet with tears as they stood and began to follow the royal couple. Marcus lifted Dela’s body in his arms and solemnly strode forward with Kiran behind him. Kal slowly broke his tight hold of Layla feeling her exhaustion.

  
“Come, let’s leave this place,” he said softly.

  
Layla looked up into his face, placing a hand at his cheek and nodded. She turned and sent to Neara who had remained near her.

  
**Thank you** she told her, reaching a hand out to her bloody muzzle.

  
Neara licked her hand and than stepped in beside Kal who could now look over the huge beast that Layla had returned with. She bowed to him and than moved in to huff against his neck.

  
**Your mate is strong like you, your children will be a force to reckon with.** she sent to Layla before taking the lead before them.

  
Kal watched the Lycan stride forward shaking his head in disbelief as he kept a firm hand on Layla’s hip, partially supporting her as they left the chaos of the throne room. Layla spared a last look to Thran’s body and part of her felt anger that she hadn’t been the one to kill him but there was relief too as she turned away. He could never hurt her family again


	9. Chapter 9

Once on the ship, Layla was beginning to feel faint as she walked the long hallway. Kal felt her stumble and instantly swept her up into his arms. She started to protest but than leaned her exhausted body into his strong chest. He entered a room further down and settled her onto a bunk.

  
“We should get the medical team to look you over,” he said kneeling to remove her boots before coming to sit beside her.

  
“Later,” she said gripping his face and kissing him for the first time in almost a week.

  
He kissed her furiously back tasting the sweetness of her mouth and reaching around her body to draw her close.

  
“I was so worried about you,” he said breaking their kiss so he could look at her face.

  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

  
He ran a thumb gently across her cheek, brushing the drops that began to drip from her eyelashes. She collapsed against him, her body heaving with sobs and he held her until her crying began to subside. Exhaustion finally took her as she slipped into unconsciousness and Kal laid her down before laying beside her, holding her sleeping form tightly feeling like he could finally breath.

  
Layla awoke in Kal’s arms as a knock at the door announced that they had arrived back at Thoran. Kal helped her to stand and continued to hold her close as they exited the room, making for the back air lock. Everyone else was exiting into the sunny air of the planet that Layla had come to feel was a true home. The scent of the gardens filled her with a renewed strength and as her steps steadied she felt a ravenous hunger filling her. She wanted meat and lots of it suddenly.

  
**Shall I hunt the woods below to find some for you?** Neara spoke to her suddenly and Layla smiled, reaching out to place a hand on the Lycan’s neck.

  
**We could both use the sustenance but you should help yourself first.**

  
Licking her cheek, the Lycan bounded from the ship and set off at a quick pace to the wooded valley below.

  
“Where is she going?” Kal asked not being privy to their communication.

  
“Neara is going to be a mother soon and she needs to feed,” Layla said. 

  
“You’ve brought a pregnant Lycan with you?” he said surprised.

  
“I hope your family will be okay with a Lycan pack running wild on the grounds,” she laughed.

  
“I think my father will be thrilled,” he replied honestly.

  
As hungry as she was, Layla was also very aware of how sticky her breast plate and clothing was. Dela’s blood was still sharply in her nose and the memory of that caused a lump to form in her throat.

  
“I’d like to change,” she said softly to Kal and he nodded as he lead her to their room.

  
The battle weary group began to disperse to their own quarters before planning to return to the throne room for some much needed nourishment. Marcus and Caine had received treatment onboard the Aegis while Layla had slept. Physical wounds were easily mended, the emotional scars left a heavy silence, as they all parted thinking of the pack mate they had lost.

  
In their room, Layla unbuckled the breast plate and placed it delicately on a chair before beginning to remove her very dirty clothing. A shower or bath would be welcomed but her rumbling stomach made food a priority.

As she pulled on a new set of pants Kal came to stand behind her, sniffing at her neck and placing his hands on her stomach.

  
“Can you tell yet?” he asked softly.

  
Bowing her head she smiled and placed her own hand over his. He would be able to smell them soon, their children who had only just begun to form inside her body.

  
“Yes,” she said quietly, just taking a moment to indulge in his strength and closeness.

  
“Layla I’m sorry about Dela. I should have tried to get to her,” he said with sadness.

  
She turned towards him and leaned in to embrace him.

  
“You wouldn’t have been able to save her. I blame myself for not dealing with Aryadne first,” she said.

  
The wound of loss was still too sharp for her to say more. This wasn’t like dealing with Rush’s death which she had dealt with her own hand. Dela’s death would stay with her like a missing piece of herself that could never been found.

  
“We should join everyone else,” she said quietly as she began to pull away from him.

  
He continued to hold her hand when they left the suite feeling so many mixed emotions. Everyone had begun to gather in the throne room around the large dining table, loaded with food. Jupiter came to Layla and embraced her hard.

  
“You saved us again Layla,” she said tears in her eyes. “I’m so glad you came back safe.”

  
Lexi came and joined the hug, her eyes were red from crying. Layla returned their embrace unable to speak. Caine came forward and Layla withdrew from the two woman to salute her King. He reached out to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Before taking a seat, she approached her brothers who were already at the table between Kiran and Sera. Placing an arm across both their shoulders, she leaned her head between them and they leaned towards her. They were the last three of their pack now, the three siblings who had been declared dead and risen alive to save a royal family. She placed a kiss to both their temples and stepped to the other side of the table to sit beside Lexi.

  
It felt surreal to be sitting around the table again sharing a meal when a few hours earlier they had all been fighting for their lives. Caine raised a glass at the table.

  
“To all of you who fought valiantly at our side, I give my sincerest thank you. It’s been a hard several months and we’ve lost many dedicated soldiers who will never be forgotten. Especially Dela who gave her own life for Lexi’s,” he said solemnly as they all joined him in a drink.

  
Argus and Marcus ate slowly, pain making it difficult to swallow. Kal had overloaded Layla’s plate and for a moment her throat felt too constricted to try to eat, but her complaining stomach forced it’s way past her sorrow and before long she was eating huge mouthfuls of dripping meats. Seeing her obvious preference for the slightly bloody flesh, Kal began to pile more in front of her. As she sated her hunger, Neara returned. Her first steps took her to Caine, the obvious Alpha of the group. Bowing deeply to him she kept her gaze downward.

  
Caine rose and came to stand before her. He had seen few true Lycan’s in his life and to have one now in his Alcazar who planned to stay caused him to kneel before her. She barred her throat to him and he huffed into her scent, sensing that she was part of Layla’s pack.

  
**As the Alpha of this pack I ask your permission to remain** she sent to him.

  
**Granted** he communicated back, a surge of pleasure filing him as he reached out to stroke the huge beasts neck. He could also sense the heaviness of her pregnancy and could only think how much stronger his pack would become. No other Entitled house could boast of having a true Lycan pack as defenders and for him this felt so right.

  
Neara bowed to him again before rising and joining Layla’s side between her and Kal. Kal tentatively reached out to place a hand on Neara’s broad shoulder, feeling the soft silver fur between his fingers. She turned to lick his cheek in acceptance and Layla smiled.

  
“She’s huge,” Jupiter said in awe.

  
“Yes and she’s expecting a litter soon,” Caine smiled resuming his seat.

  
“Really?!” Lexi exclaimed in pleasure for the first time since they had returned home. “Will it be soon?”

  
“A couple more months I think,” Layla responded, placing a plate of dripping meat to the floor for Neara.

  
Once everyone had eaten as much as they could they began to disperse. Kal took Layla’s hand and headed for their room wanting time alone with his missing mate as Neara followed them. Kal watched as Neara scented and explored the room before settling to the floor at the foot of their bed.

  
“I guess we should find her proper bedding,” he said, amused at the thought of sharing their room with the Lycan.

  
“Yes but for now I wish very much to spend some time with you,” Layla said coming close to him.

  
Embracing her body he kissed her slowly and passionately. He felt a little self-conscious with an audience though and Layla laughed as she saw him eye Neara.

  
“How about we help each other to get clean,” she suggested drawing his hand into hers and heading for the bath chamber. 

  
“You go first, I’ll be there in a moment,” he said to her.

  
Giving him a quizzical look, Layla released his hand and headed for the bathroom where attendants had already begun to fill the large bath. She settled onto a bench and began removing her boots as the attendants bowed to her and left the room. Kal entered as she was beginning to remove her clothing, his hands behind his back. Watching him steadily, she remained standing in her undergarments as he approached her. Suddenly he took to a knee before her, taking one of her hands in his own and looking up into her questioning face.

  
“Layla you are the love and light of my life,” he began. “I can’t even remember what my life was like before you came into it. I know that we have a stronger bond than something as simple as this but,” he reached from behind him now releasing her hand to hold a small box before her.

  
Opening it she saw a simple silver ring inside with beautiful purple gems that glistened in the bathroom lights.

  
“Layla Valiante, will you marry me,” he asked her softly watching her face. 

  
In some respects it was a mute point. He was already her mate for life, she was going to bear his children and yet this small gesture filled her with an impossible deep feeling that gripped her heart fiercely.

  
“Yes,” she said in barely a whisper as she reached her hand out to him.

  
Taking the ring out he slid it gently onto her finger and than she knelt and cupping his face she kissed him deeply. Never in her life could she have imagined that her desperate actions to save the Royal family would culminate in her finding this man, who she loved more than anything in the entire Verse. Sera had called it fate and until this moment she had never truly believed in such a thing.

  
“I love you Layla,” he whispered into her lips.

  
She could have howled out in joy at that moment from all the emotions coursing through her body as Kal pulled her closer to him. Instead she hungrily intensified her kisses, reaching out to rip his shirt open and feel his warm skin. She needed him so badly at that moment and he responded by removing her top to expose her heavy breasts and taking each swollen nipple in turn into his mouth as he worked to remove her underwear.

He pulled her up to her feet and set her down on the cushioned bench, unclasping his boots as his damaged shirt fell to the ground beside him. She watched his body move as he stripped off his pants and undergarments, his swollen erection drawing her hands out eagerly to stroke it. He moaned at her touch and as she leaned forward to take it into his mouth he gently removed her hands and knelt before her again.

Before she could question him, he spread her legs and eagerly pressed his face between her bare legs and into her very wet pussy. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he began to lick and suck at her tender sex, drinking in her taste which he noticed had changed ever so slightly. If anything it tasted even sweeter to Kal as he inhaled her familiar spicy essence which held so many more layers to it now that she was pregnant. He gripped both her legs and brought them up over his shoulders, reaching around to pull her even closer to his eager mouth and tongue. She ground against his face, grabbing his head as her wings extended behind her for balance. The ecstasy of his tongue first circling her protruding clit, than moving lower to dip deeply into her soaking pussy, had the first contractions of her orgasm rippling through her.

  
“Oh god Kal don’t stop,” she moaned loudly and if he could have stayed their between her trembling legs devouring her forever he would.

  
When she came her breath caught in her chest and her legs clamped around his head as she felt the world spinning around her. He began to lick more gently enjoying the spasms that rocked her body, running his hands along her legs. When she could finally breath again her body felt deliciously weak. Kal slowly lowered her legs, kissing along each thigh and than he stood and lifted her into his arms and headed into the steaming, fragrant bath water. She ran her hand along his braided hair and down his neck leaning up to kiss his lips, tasting herself along his tongue, stimulating her again. He let her down into the water and began to loosen her hair, slowing her kisses. Layla wanted to feel more of him and she leapt up to wrap both her legs around his hips and his very hard erection. Kal pulled back and smiled as he ran his dick along her wet pussy, her juices mixing with the water around them but when she went to push him into her he slowly disentangled her legs and set her down into the water. Layla growled softly in her throat at the denial but Kal continued to smile as he waded around to her back, reaching for a tall bottle of shampoo. Wetting her long hair with a pitcher, Kal began to lather the deep purple and black locks. As he did he stepped in close to her back, rubbing his hard dick along the curve of her ass. With one hand still massaging her hair, he reached the other around to gently fondle one of her breast, teasing the nipple with his thumb, the soap causing his rubbing to glide erotically across her skin. Layla arched her back, bringing her ass higher and Kal slipped the very tip inside of her. Once, twice and than a third time a little further in before withdrawing completely again and reaching for the pitcher to rinse her hair. She turned to him than, sliver gleaming in her eyes and her tongue running along her exposed fangs. He was deliberately teasing her now as he moved deeper into the water.

  
“Does Your Majesty wish to be chased and caught?’ she asked seductively, her desire for him hotter than the water surrounding them. 

  
“I believe my Commander has done that literally and figuratively already,” he laughed softly, keeping just enough distance between them as they circled the pool.

  
Suddenly Kal splashed the water hard sending it crashing into Layla’s face causing her to stop and sputter. Kal was laughing loudly now at her surprised expression and than she returned the favor as they began splashing wildly at each other like children, covering the floor in large wet puddles with their exuberance. Their laughter filled the chamber and suddenly Layla dove at him, pushing him under the water. She was slightly surprised when she was dragged down with him by his arms gripping her body. Under the silent water he began to kiss her. Coming up for air he pulled her towards one of the stone seats in the tub and settled her firmly on his lap, the teasing was over. As he slipped inside her he went slowly again but pushed all the way in to her aching cunt and she threw her head back at the first time she’d felt him since her return. Coming back towards him, she whimpered into his neck all the emotions of the last few months washing over. She hadn’t lost him and she never would as long as air flowed through her lungs, she would save him again and again till time stopped.  
Kal pulled her tightly to him relishing the feeling of having her in his arms again. He licked against his bite mark on her neck feeling her shiver as he reached down to pull her up from his swollen dick to push in again and again. She was moaning so loudly now as she started sucking on his ear lobe falling into the rhythm of his strokes. She was contracting her muscle of her pussy around him each time he entered her fully, making him so much harder than he had been. He wasn’t going to be able to hold out long and she knew it. She was so hot and wet that he was panting hard trying to control his imminent release.

  
“Come for me, my love,” she whispered into his ear and he couldn’t stop as he buried himself deeply inside her and felt his dick respond to her request, filling her with his cum as she looked deeply into his eyes.

  
His knot followed quickly into her as he moaned in ecstasy. Layla loved watching the moment he came, capturing each movement of his face and body into her memory. She rubbed a circle motion of her hips filled with his knot, her clit stimulated by the contact with his abdomen, as he continued to release into her unable to feel anything but the completeness of her body joined with his and than she was coming, pressing her moan into his mouth, savoring the sweet wetness. They were both shaking from the intensity of their powerful climaxes and breathing hard as Layla leaned into him. His arms wrapped around her and the lull of the lapping water around them along with his quickened heartbeat was almost too much for her. Her emotions were on high between everything that had happened and the hormones filling her body causing her to begin to cry. Kal ran his hands along her heaving back as she allowed his strength and comfort to seep into her skin. Slowly she began to relax nestling closer into him. She had always been the protector, the fighter ready to die for those she was responsible for but in this moment she gave herself over to being the one to be comforted.  
Kal nosed into her neck, inhaling the sweet scent there. He could smell it now, hers and his combined in so many ways that he no longer could tell where she began and he ended. When his knot began to release, he lifted her up and slowly carried her from the bath. Settling her onto the cushioned bench, he began to dry her off before himself. Once they were dry, he helped her into fresh sleeping clothing and scooped her up again to carry her to their bed.

  
“You know I’m not going to break,” she said, feeling a little silly being cared for this way.

  
“I know, but I like taking care of you when you let me,” he said laying her gently onto the bed before climbing in beside her and kissing her softly.

  
Kal’s hand instinctively sought out her stomach, still flat and muscular but with the promise of life to come.

  
“You know it’s still too early to know much,” she smiled into his lips.

  
Smiling Kal traced a line along her cheek before moving to place his head against her stomach.

  
Laughing she placed a hand against the soft skin of his neck and closed her eyes. She knew this would become a constant thing for him and she liked it. They drifted off to sleep that way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I can continue this story I have to step away to a shorter story that gives a little background. It also deals more with Caine and Jupiter as they embark on an adventure to protect their growing family. I hope you'll bare with me!

Night had settled onto the planet as a large group gathered at the shoreline, surrounding a funeral pyre where a small body lay, looking for all the world as though she were merely sleeping. Moonlight bathed her body as her three pack mates approached with large torches. Behind them the King and Queen stood with Lexi and Kal at their sides. Behind them the whole royal guard stood at attention.

  
Layla, Marcus and Argus stood looking at Dela’s empty body. Layla approached the small Lycantant. Dela was dressed in her legion uniform, her arms crossed against her chest with her twin throwing blades in each hand. Layla leaned down to place a lite kiss on the cold brow. Her spirit would live on in them now and Layla stepped back to join her brothers, reaching out in unison as they inserted their torches into the tender branches that held their little sister. The fire licked quickly around the pyre blazing into the stars. Lifting their heads they howled for her, Neara joining in to help her soul pass safely into the unknown. Layla’s eyes were dry, so many tears having been shed already. They stood watching until the fire had consumed all and nothing but glowing embers were left. When the tides rose, the last remnants would be pulled out to sea.

  
Kal came to Layla’s side and held her hand and the warmth there filled her with enough strength to turn and begin the journey back to the castle.

  
That night Neara had chosen to remain in the woods below and Kal and Layla made love in their room, exploring each other’s bodies like it was the first time.

A few days later, Layla had resumed her duty as Commander watching her new recruits practice, though after what had happened there were fewer of them now. Stinger had put in a request per Caine for more recruits, but it would be some time before they were vetted and without Dela it would be harder to distinguish who was trustworthy. Even though their greatest threat had been eliminated, it didn’t mean another Entitled with malice on their minds couldn’t stage another assassination. Right now though she choose to focus on what she could do to keep everyone safe in the future. Unfortunately all she was allowed to do right now was watch, leaving Marcus to actively engage in hand to hand combat training. Pregnant Lycantant mothers weren’t allowed to participate in any activity that could put their bodies in danger. She found it frustrating and her body itched each time she watched a clumsy move, wanting to step in and correct it.

  
Marcus called an end to the practice and gave them a break before moving on to arms training. As they dispersed he came over to Layla smiling at the look of barely concealed disgust on her face.

  
“They’re getting better,” he said. “The fight on Gollsum was a real challenge for them, but it helped to ingrain better senses in them.”

  
“If you say so,” she huffed.

  
“Layla I can’t begin to imagine how hard this is for you to just be a spectator,” he said seriously. “But it’s only temporary.”

  
Layla sighed heavily and tried to smile at him.

  
“Besides I’m looking forward to meeting my nieces and nephews,” he smiled proudly at her, placing an arm around her stiff shoulders.

  
She laughed suddenly and turned to embrace him hard.

  
She left him and headed back to the Castle, not really wanting to continue watching. Passing the usual guards on duty as they saluted her, she headed for the throne room which was empty at the moment. She was beginning to ascend the stairs to her and Kal’s rooms when she heard a door open.

  
“Oh Layla I’m glad I found you,” Queen Jupiter said suddenly coming from her office below. “Can we talk for a moment?”

  
“Of course Your Majesty,” she said giving her a small bow before coming back down the stairs and following her into her office.

  
Standing at attention instinctively as Jupiter walked towards her desk and retrieved a sheave.

  
“Layla you need to stop doing that,” she laughed lightly as she came towards her. “Come sit with me,” she said indicating a plush couch near the desk.

  
Layla relaxed and joined her Queen. Jupiter handed her the sheave to read. It was a formal proclamation for the marriage of Kallum Maximillian Jones Wise to Layla Valiante to take place in five months on Thoran. Layla swallowed hard reading the words that would officially make her no longer a Commander of the royal family but a royal herself. Jupiter saw the struggle on Layla’s face and reached a hand out to place on hers. Raising Layla’s hand she looked at the sparkling purple gems of the ring on her finger.

  
“I know this must be a lot for you to take in. It was difficult for Caine too in the beginning. I know that it may seem silly to do this formally when you and Kal are already bound by something so much deeper,” Jupiter began softly. “Believe me when I say it felt odd for me too with Caine, but we both want to make sure that everyone in this Verse accepts you and Kal as legally married and to make sure your children are protected as royals and therefore Entitleds.”

  
Layla knew the dangers that could come to her and their children with or without this royal marriage because she was a splice who had dared to mate an Entitled. But it was also the only protection they could also have.

  
“Have you spoken to Kal about this already?” Layla asked softly.

  
“Yes and he was concerned about how you would feel about it, but he’s also worried about what could happen if your union is not legally sanctioned,” she responded. “We’ve already accepted you Layla as family, as pack, but this needs to be your choice. I won’t seal this sheave unless you want me to.”

  
Choice, Layla thought. That wasn’t something Splices were bred for, despite all the changes that the Queen had made to long standing rules.

  
“I will accept this generous offer Your Majesty,” she finally spoke looking at Jupiter.

  
“You really need to stop calling me that,” she laughed reaching out to hug Layla. “Jupiter is who I am and always will be no matter what this Universe believes.”

  
“Okay,” Layla said as Jupiter took the sheave and went to place her glowing sigil to it.

  
Taking a deep breath Layla reached out to stop her and Jupiter looked at her confused.

  
“You’ll need to change the time though,” Layla said.

  
“The time?” Jupiter asked cocking her head to the side perplexed.

  
Layla laughed a little before speaking, “Five months will be too long from now, too close to my time.”

  
“Oh,” Jupiter said surprised forgetting that as a human she had taken nine months to birth her own children. It hadn’t occurred to her that as a Lycantant Layla’s pregnancy would be shorter.

  
“Than two months perhaps,” she said looking at Layla for agreement.

  
Layla nodded in acceptance and Jupiter quickly adjusted the sheave before sealing it.

  
“Than I guess this puts all the arrangements on a fast track,” she smiled in anticipation, before hugging Layla again.

  
Layla left Jupiter’s office as she was quickly calling her Marjandomo and lawyers to expedite the wedding, feeling a little off. She contemplated the stairs and her original destination and suddenly felt like everything felt too close. The walls almost felt like they were growing closer around her, sealing her in. So instead she set a quickened path for the gardens and did the only thing that made her still feel like herself, she took to the skies. Gliding over the garden walkways she headed left and started down the valley to the woods below.  
Descending through the tree tops, she settled in the shade of a large maple tree and began to allow the enormity of how her life was changing begin to break over her. It wasn’t a panic attack exactly, but Layla was at a loss about how her freedom suddenly felt so confined. Her breathing was become quicker and more ragged as she dropped her head to her pulled up knees.

  
A warm huff at her neck caused her to look up quickly to a large pair of purple eyes, the same shade as hers hovering over her. Neara sat on her hunches and than butted her head gently into Layla’s shoulder and neck.

  
**What troubles you little sister?**

  
The huge Lycan’s presence was like a cooling balm and Layla leaned into the warm neck, feeling a little more centered.

  
**So many things that never had to bother me before**

  
Pressed as she was, she could hear the strong pulse of Neara’s heart and mingled amongst the steady beat could hear the other smaller ones. Layla thought she could just make out five separate ones. Reaching out tentatively she placed a hand over Neara’s quickly expanding stomach.

  
**What does it feel like? When they move?** Layla inquired, curious about what to expect of her own body soon.

  
It seemed like the Lycan almost smiled barring her sharp fangs.

  
**The power to create life from your body is to be in tune with nature around you. To feel that growth change and move is to truly be part of something greater than oneself.**

  
Layla stared off into the distance thinking about what Neara had said.

  
Laying out beside her Neara sniffed delicately at Layla’s still flat stomach.

  
**Layla there’s something you should know** Neara’s thought was serious and Layla felt a small shiver course through her.

  
**Something about my children?** she suddenly clutched at her belly protectively.

  
**Yes it’s something I sensed after you destroyed the castle and freed the spirits trapped there. They bestowed something more on you than just the armor. There’s a different smell coming from one of your cubs, something ancient**

  
Now she was becoming worried. She swallowed hard but forced herself to relax as she held her hand over stomach and closed her eyes. She reached deep inside of herself, searching through the new scents that had begun to blend with hers, pulling them apart to see if she could find what Neara had. For Lycans and Lycantants scent was everything and as she dug deeper to the barely begun life, it was like seeing illuminated strings wrapped tightly together, different shades of purple like her eyes. But then as she watched the swirl, a glint of gold escaped hidden deep within, leaving Layla with a sudden surge that swept up her body and flashed her eyes open. Only her eyes were no longer purple or even the glinting silver of her inner beast, they were bright gold. 

  
**Layla** Neara inquired, sensing the change in the Lycantant rising to stand.

  
But Layla couldn’t hear anything as her vision began to shift. Something pulled hard at her and it was like she was suddenly rushing through the woods and across the sandy beach beyond, speeding with a power her wings could never attain. The ocean water blurred and then space opened before her and she kept rushing forward past planets and swirling galaxies. She was transcending not just space but time as well, as her sight pushed on to suddenly break into billowing clouds and bright sunlight, illuminating a gleaming white castle high above crashing waterfalls and deep gorges. Tall spires and turrets flashed gold and it was like she was circling some fairy tale castle till she slowed and came to a standstill, floating before a long bridge. Across its center seven clocked figures stood, robes of pristine white laced with gold and red. Hoods shadowed all their faces, though somehow Layla knew they were all women. She also noted they were all armed with different weapons. Her sight was instantly drawn to the figure in the middle, a bow across her back. She slowly removed her hood to reveal a face so delicately beautiful it was almost painful to look upon. For an instant she locked golden eyes with Layla before extending a hand toward her. Layla instinctively reached out and was surprised when the strange woman gripped her wrist. A surge of power and burning leapt from the woman's cool fingers and across Layla's skin. And than Layla was rushing backward.

  
Sucking in a deep breath, Layla came back to herself seeing only the woods around her and Neara at her side, a whimper of worry escaping her throat. Layla grasped at her wrist, still feeling the searing remnants of the unknown woman's touch. Quickly gripping her glove, she snatched it off to look at her skin. In confusion she watched as a strange golden sigil glowed to life. As she traced the pattern, a seven pointed star inside three circles and encased in a triangle, she couldn’t understand what it meant. Neara gave another concerned whine. Reaching out unconsciously to sooth the beast she continued to draw ragged breaths trying to understand what had just happened. A recurrence was all she could think, one of her children was somehow linked to the beautiful maiden with golden eyes.

  
Neara licked at her cheek and Layla’s breath began to slow.

  
**I’m alright Neara** she sent trying to convince herself of that truth though her mind was racing a mile a minute.

  
Standing she tried to think what she could do to find more information. Neara had said that she’d noticed the difference in Layla’s scent after her trial through the maze. The voices that had spoken to her, asked to be freed had said they were the original occupants of Doran before Thran had taken possession of the planet and trapped their spirits there. So maybe that was what she had seen. There had to be information available about the planet before Thran had stolen it for his own.

  
**Let’s head back** she said, slipping her glove back over the sigil as Neara stepped in beside her.

  
They parted ways at the gardens as Layla ascended to the balcony of her room and finding it empty she called out to the room’s presence.

  
“Mistha?” she asked

  
“Yes Commander,” the voice responded instantly.

  
“Do you have access to the history of the planet of Doran?”

  
“I have an infinite amount of information on all planets in the Verse. Doran is the home of several rogue Lycan packs and was one of the Alcazar’s of Lord Alanine Thran before his demise. It is now in the possession of the Aegis until a new owner is determined.” 

  
“What about before Thran took control of it?” Layla inquired.

  
“For many millennia before Lord Thran it was occupied by a race of beings unknown anywhere else in the Verse. They were referred to as the Ancient Ones. There is precious little known about them, except that they were involved in the creation of many of the current lifeforms and planets in the Universe.”

  
“Like Gods?” Layla asked surprised.

  
“Myth and history have become jumbled together so I can give you no confirmation of that.”

  
“Is there any imagery?”

  
“Only current from just before Thran took control. All the rest is locked.”

  
“Locked? By whom?”

  
“Unknown. There is a sigil that I cannot break.”

  
“Is that normal?”

  
“No, only the original owner of the sigil can access further information.”

  
“Thank you Mistha that will be all for now. Wait can I see the sigil?” Layla asked curious.

  
An image appeared before her of a golden seven pointed star surrounded by three concentric circles and encompassed within a triangle. The image was identical to the one now on her wrist, and in sudden curiosity she opened a nearby wardrobe and lifted out her silver breastplate. Instead of donning it she pressed her hand to the spot which engaged the full armor and for a moment she saw a flash of the sigil before it disappeared. She felt like something was clicking into place in her mind and body. She needed more information. She knew the Alcazar had an impressive library and thought maybe, just maybe she could find a history book there.

  
Replacing the armor she left the room and took to the library which was deserted at the moment she was glad to see. She knew the Queen often visited the room, there was always more information to absorb about the Verse for her, who was still young by Entitled standards. The library was at least four stories tall, full of books. Layla called out the room’s presence and asked if there were any history books specifically about Doran. Several sheaves and books floated off the shelves to pile on a nearby desk. She quickly flipped through the top three books but found they were mostly about Lord Thraine’s time on the planet and detailed information of Lycan’s and their pack dynamics. At the bottom of the pile she found a large ancient look tome covered in intricate designs. But as she tried to open it she found it somehow sealed. Calling out the room presence again she asked about the book specifically. She was informed that it had been locked with the same sigil she had been shown before. Frustrated she asked the room presence to return the information to the shelves but held on to the book returning to her room.

  
She found Kal this time, as he began to remove his weaponry and sweat stained garments. He smiled at her and came towards her but frowned as he took in her troubled face. He noticed the large book she had clutched at her chest.

  
“Layla are you alright?” he asked concerned, her heartbeat sounded faster than normal and her scent was a mixture of anxiety and confusion.

  
He placed a hand to her stomach worried that maybe something was wrong with their still growing cubs.

  
Layla shook her head, struggling to find words to explain to him what was happening to her.

  
He took her arm gently and lead her to their bed. She laid the book in her lap but just continued to stare at it. He remained quiet at her side and reached out a hand to place at the back of her neck, feeling the tense muscles. Massaging gently he waited wondering what was going on. Slowly she fell into the rhythm of his strong hand, her mind slowly clearing as her hands relaxed against the cover of the book in her lap.

  
“How common are recurrences?” she suddenly asked.

  
Pausing in his ministrations, he frowned, confused by her question.

  
“Honestly I don’t know,” he began resuming his tending of her neck, glancing down again at the book in her lap. “My parents would have a better answer for you. Layla why are you asking me this?”

  
“I…I just need to know,” she said quietly, slowly running her hands across the deep curves and swirls of the book before her. 


End file.
